The Fight for the Stars
by FudgingDemBrownies
Summary: I didn't ask to be here nor did I ask them to change my gender. But I'll be damned if I'll let anything deter what I have to do and that is to win the heart of the one and only Ice Queen. And save everyone from the Reapers. I think. That's important too, I know, but priorities am I right? Femslash and Gender change warning. Story will progress slowly. Slightly AU.
1. The Prologue

**Title: **The Fight for the Stars

**Category: **Romance/Adventure/Action

**Rating: T** for the most part but a warning will be placed for the rated **M** scenes.

**Disclaimer:** Insert witty comment on how I lay no claim to Mass Effect and it's characters.

**Summary: **I didn't ask to be here nor did I ask them to change my gender. But I'll be damned if I'll let anything deter what I have to do and that is win the heart of the one and only Ice Queen. And save everyone from the Reapers. That's important too. Femslash and Gender change warning. Story will progress slowly. Slightly AU.

***-{The Fight for The Stars.}-***

So here I was traveling back home from a long day of work using my Mercedes, contemplating on my life, thinking about everything from my childhood to my parents to my current Job.

Oh where are my manners, my name is John Saxon, born and raised in the great New York City.

You know, I always had mixed feelings about my parents. They're the reason that I am who I am today, a successful business man with a modest sized house, I'm my own boss with an exceptional amount of money.

You see, when I was growing up my parents always wanted me to follow in their footsteps, to someday take over the family business, J-corp, a nothing special company that invents house hold appliances, get married to some hot super model and have kids and make them take over the business someday. But I never wanted that.

I always wanted to explore the world, to travel to exciting new places and do blood rushing activities and fall in love with the person who loves me for me and understands me for who I am.

But I was never given the chance to follow up with my dream and I was always afraid that my parents would not accept who I really was and would disown me.

Looking back at that now, I know I was being irrational and paranoid.

But anyway back to my childhood. Since my parents wanted me to take over the family business one day, they chose and decided for me every single little detail of my life, who my friends were, where I would go to school, which tutors I would have.

Okay maybe I'm over exaggerating just a little bit. They weren't _that_ bad. I had many good friends, it's just that they wanted me to follow up on _their_ dreams and they were pretty adamant about it to.

And it drove me crazy. It's a good thing that I met Jennie, my female best friend, the person I could let out my frustrations to. If I never had her I would have gone insane because of my parents.

I was tempted more than once to just run away with the clothes on my back, the money on my secret stash that my parents never knew about and the skill set that I had and never look back.

But Jennie managed to talk me out of it.

So I had no choice but to follow my parents and their '_rules_'. It's a good thing I don't have to rely on them now that I'm an adult. I don't have anyone telling me what to do and how to decide my life for me.

As I'm driving home I think about my parents and how they raised me. It was because of their stupid rules that I have such a childlike curiosity about everything and have a childish demeanor nowadays. Always exploring and finding out new and exotic things. And simple things such as finding a penny in the middle of the cushions excite me for some odd reason. I think that because I'm free now that my personality is the way it is. How I'm always friendly to everyone, that I don't want a reminder of all the bitterness that was my parent's.

When I was younger, I was always that odd kid in the background who worked hard all the time and left no time for fun. That didn't mean I wasn't friends with everyone, just meant that when I deal with people I don't know, I tend to become all socially awkward penguin. Jennie thinks its cute. I think it's damaging to my ego.

It was a good thing that found out about video games. My parents never allowed such contraptions when I was younger, telling me that it would ruin my brain and make me 'stupid' as how they put it.

I found out about how fun it was to beat people up with tekken, how to let my inner rebel out whenever I played GTA but my favorite game so far has got to be The Mass Effect Universe.

I never told anyone how much I love Mass Effect. I played the whole series multiple times with all the DLC's and I read the occasional fan fiction from time to time. I was always afraid of how my friends would react to that so I've kept it to myself.

And my childhood is the reason why Miranda is my favorite character out of them all because I could relate to her and also because I know how it feels to have someone who dictates every single little detail of my life.

I don't blame her for being the way she is. How she is an '_Ice Queen_' and how she is such a '_bitch_'. If I were to guess, being _The Ice Queen_ is some kind of defense mechanism for her, because of being made for perfection, she is always expected to be the best in everything that she is put upon. And her seeing the Illusive Man as some kind of parental figure thanks to the protection of Oriana, her loyalty to Cerberus is understandable.

But she should have known better, the Illusive Man wouldn't really give up the millions of credits that Henry Lawson provides for Cerberus for one woman. But oh well, no one's perfect.

The sight of the familiar buildings of my neighborhood brings me out of my thoughts.

"Ah we're here, home sweet home." I mumbled to myself.

But after a few minutes of searching for a parking spot I soon realize that there are none anywhere near my house which forces me to search for a spot in the shadier part of the neighborhood.

"Bastard's, I swear they want to get me killed." I say to myself.

I finally find a parking space after searching for what felt like forever. I gather my belongings and head out.

I soon realize how far out I am from my home which would take about 10 minutes of walking which is dangerous in this part of the neighborhood and it doesn't help that it's about 8:00 pm at night.

So I soon start searching for shortcuts and quicker pathways leading to home.

"Ah there we go." I said as I spot an alleyway to my right. I soon reach it and turn right as I fail to notice the man that is following me from behind.

I quickly realize that this alleyway turned out to be a dead end and by the time I could do anything, A sharp pain ran through my entire body, starting at the small of my back before going up all the way through my spine.

I tried to take a breath of air but suddenly, an arm quickly found its way around my neck, constricting my throat. I tried to breathe through my nose but the arm that was around my throat suddenly squeezed tighter, making me choke in the process.

Grasping at the arm with weak fingers, my efforts were futile as my limbs continued to grow weaker, my eyelids steadily dropping and my vision blurring. I tried pounding at the arms, kicking the feat underneath me in an attempt to escape but knew all of it was useless.

I was about to head-butt the assailant when suddenly, the knife in my lower back twisted. I screamed out in pain but all that came managed to come out was a weak gargled cry. Blood started to ooze out of my mouth and a tear fell from my eye.

I fell on my hands and knees, my head almost hitting the pavement as I coughed out blood and saliva that pooled in my throat.

My lungs burned and my whole spine screamed out in agony. I was about to collapse in a pile of limbs before a kick to my stomach landed me on my side.

A cry of pain escaped me.

Is this how I'm going to die? All alone in an alleyway with nothing to help me? All alone with no one to save me?

Suddenly, a shadow covered my view. Coughing out blood, I turned my head slightly, trying my best to get a glimpse at the heartless-son-of-a-bitch who ended my life. As the assailants head came into view, all I managed to see was a shadow, a mysterious silhouette.

With what strength I had, I was about to ask who the person was before a foot was suddenly placing pressure against my neck, choking me once more and forcing me to use my already-weaken limbs to alleviate the pressure.

Though it barely did anything.

The foot continued to press down upon my neck, the resistance doing very little against it. I felt the bones in my neck start to crack, the force was too much as bones snapped before suddenly, nothing.

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-***

**11/17/14: I changed Jon, the hispanic friend into Jennie, the female best friend. Major change to the story.**

**12/19/14: Removed religion from my story. Found no real use of it.**

**12/28/14: Changed the death and made it a little bit more brutal.**


	2. The Angel Doppler Ganger

_Authors Notes:_

_So I said in the first chapter, I removed religion from my story and I did, but to make things easier for me, I'm not going to remove all the "God" related things because I'm to lazy for that. __If religion bothers you so much, then don't worry. My characters beliefs is not an important thing in the story._

_Enjoy!_

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-***

I woke up to the feeling of sun rays hitting my face.

_This bed...God, best purchase ever._

I pulled Cara, my small sized pillow that I snuggle with every night closer to me to take comfort from her.

_I had her since I was 6, don't judge me. And yes, I do call her Cara. Nothing wrong with that._

I held onto her for another few moments before reluctantly pulling away. I sat up as I stretched my arms over my head while moaning in delight.

_No back cracks or anything? Must be this amazing bed. So good._

I rubbed my groggy eyes as I remembered my '_nightmare_' from last night.

_God, that was so weird. It was interesting definitely but weird. Don't get me wrong, I hate receiving nightmares as much as the next guy but I'm not really fazed by them so much. With the childhood I had and the business that I work in, it's a lot more terrifying then that._

At least I'm already starting to forget the nightmare, it's all just a blur now.

I sat there for a few moments enjoying the morning sun before lazily getting up and heading to my bathroom. Still in my sleepy state, I scratch my head as I'm heading over.

_What the hell is wrong with my hair? Why does it feel so much...bigger now for lack of a better term? Damn it, I'll just have to-_

_'Umph' _My muffled response came as I hit a wall that was supposed to be my bathroom. I shake my head a few times to clear the grogginess as my vision cleared. I look around and finally see my bathroom on the other wall.

_Stupid silly me. Damn I'm getting old._

Due to my still tired state, I didn't see the figure that was watching me intently.

I headed over to the bathroom while yawning in the process. I rub my eyes one more time before looking up. What I saw gave me the shock of a lifetime.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed in shock as I looked at the figure on the other side of the mirror that _wasnt me_.

_What the fuckin' hell? Who the hell is that?! What happened to me? Why am I so beautiful? _

..._what... Focus John! _

_I'm...probably just dreaming. Yes! Dreaming! I must be dreaming. Just have to wake up, that's all!_

_Just gotta pinch myself and..._

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-***

I woke up to the feeling of sun rays hitting my face.

_This bed...God, best purchase ever._

I pulled Cara, my small sized pillow that I snuggle with every night closer to me to take comfort from her.

_God, that dream was 'weeeird'. A dream within a dream? That's crazy..._

Suddenly, I shot up from bed as realization struck.

_'Gotta check, gotta check, gotta check...' _I said to myself quickly as I got off and headed to the bathroom.

_That was just a dream, don't be ridiculous...everything will be fine! There will be no hazel eyed, golden-brown haired colored goddess on the other side of the mirror! That's crazy...right?_

As I approached the door to the bathroom, I failed to notice that the bedroom that I woke up in wasn't mine nor did I see the figure that was watching my every move with amusement.

I slowly entered the bathroom with cautious steps. I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself.

_Stop being so ridiculous, John! This probably nothing! Your just getting old! _

I rolled my eyes at myself on how childish I was reacting as I entered the bathroom. What I saw nearly gave me a heart attack.

I didn't scream in shock nor did I pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. The only thing I did was study the Goddess that was before me on the other side of the mirror intently with curious yet slightly terrified eyes.

I slowly move my head to the side only to see her replicate it. I do the same with my other limbs only to get the same result.

I look down on myself and indeed, I do see a gorgeous pair of breasts and a slim but toned body. A _female _body.

_And I'm wearing nothing but my underwear. Sexy..._

_Priorities you dumbass!_

_Oh...right. Holy shit! Okay...alright, don't panic John. Just calm down and relax. We'll figure this out soon enough...right?_

"He-Hello?" I asked to the figure before me.

Obviously I didn't get a response as I facepalmed because of my stupidity.

_'Stupid, of course you didn't get a response. That's you on the other side of the mirror, dumbass!' _I mentally chastised myself.

_But...how could it be me? That's impossible!_

'_Remember your dream about your death? The one in that alleyway?'_

_...Yeah..._

'_Then obviously that had something to do with what your seeing.'_

..._how? _

_'Put the pieces together smart ass, I'm sure you'll get it.'_

_But...then..that would make me...dead...and...that would mean that...I'm in...Oh good God..._

_"_Impressive, you're smarter than I thought." Said a voice that came from behind me. I quickly grab the first thing I see as whirl around, holding it in front of me as a weapon.

"Stay back! Not another step!" I said with authority as my instincts took over.

"Or what? You'll shoot me with your...hairspray?" The woman with white eyes said as she eyed my 'weapon' with amusement.

My bravery act faltered for a moment when I realized what I was holding. I didn't let her see it affect me as I held it up higher.

"Denial will get you hurt." My cold tone immediately had its desired affect as she stood there shocked for a moment before a smirk came upon her face.

"_Mhm_...you're feisty. So...delicious_." _She eyed me like a piece of...meat as she looked me over. Normally when women looked at me like that, I'd actually like it but now with the way _she's _looking at me?

It's not a pleasant feeling. Also, my new appearance isn't helping.

"_Who the hell are you?" _I demanded as I took a step back.

Like a switch that's just been flicked, she stopped eyeing me as a smile came over her face.

_Creepy..._

"The one that brought you here." She said nonchalantly as she leaned against the doorframe.

"And where the hell is _here_ exactly?" My hairdryer still in place as I questioned her cautiously.

_'Don't show any ounce of weakness. Just take it in stride.' _I repeated my mantra to myself.

"You'll find out soon enough, big guy. Now c'mon, follow me. You'll need to know a few things." She turned to leave before my question stopped her.

"And why the hell would I follow you? I don't even know who the fuck you are." I questioned her defiantly.

"Unless you want answers tough guy, I _suggest_ you follow_ me._" The white eyed woman demanded as she gave me a menacing glare. I returned it just as bad.

We held gazes for a few uncomfortable moments before I let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine...but don't think for a moment that I trust you." She gave me a grin of triumph in return.

"Good, glad that you could see it my way." She exited the bathroom as I followed her, placing my weapon back on the counter reluctantly.

"So, how was death like?" She asked me as I followed her out of the bedroom.

I bit back my retort as I repeated my mantra to myself.

_If you want answers John, then you'll just have to play her little game. For now._

_"_Oh, it wasn't that bad actually. It hurt just a.._tad bit_...but other than that...it wasn't as bad I thought it would." Good thing I have superb acting skills.

My statement had a bit of truth behind it as well. I always expected death to be painful and excruciating but suddenly waking up on a comfy and fluffy bed afterwards? _And _waking up in Cara's fluffiness as well?

_Truly amazing. _But that stab hurt like a mother fuckin' bitch though.

"Consider yourself lucky, I could have made it a _lot _worse." She gave me an evil grin as she looked back at me.

I suddenly lost the power to breathe as I stared at her, slack jawed and wide eyed in shock. I have no words in response as she gives me a wink and continues to lead.

"So, you like the place?" It took a few moments for my brain to process what she was saying.

I cleared my throat as looked around the _gorgeous _penthouse. As we exited what seems to be the master bedroom, immediately you'll see the short hallway that leads to what looks like the entertainment area.

Damn, there's a mini bar, a pool table and...a _huge _ass television. I'm not even joking. And wow, it looks like we're on the second floor balcony.

Whoever owns this place must have a _lot _of money to burn.

The white eyed woman who somehow knew what I was thinking laughed at my expression.

"Glad you like it, babe. Designed it myself." I just stare at her in shock as she gives me another wink.

I follow her wordlessly as we head down the marble staircase that leads to the first floor of the penthouse.

It's just as amazing.

There's a fairly large kitchen that seats at the lower left-hand side of the penthouse with the dining table right in front of it. Right next to the table is what looks like the living room.

It's half a floor lower with the shape being a half-circle imbedded into the black marble flooring. There's a comfy looking half-circled shaped black leather sofa that sits in the 'pit' with a coffee table in the middle.

My mouth is wide open at this point.

I know that I'm rich and everything and that this shouldn't impress me but...damn, this place is _amazing._

The woman giggles at my response as she closes my mouth with her finger.

My face suddenly heats up in embarrassment as I look away to avoid her mirth filled gaze.

She just laughs as my cheeks burn brighter. Finally she stops after a few moments as she instructs me to sit on the couch.

I follow her wordlessly as she sits next to me in a provocative position that somehow shows both her rather _large _cleavage and her pale endless legs.

_But..she was wearing jeans and a shirt...how did she...and she was tan...somehow she's wearing a dress..._

I slowly trail my eyes up her slim figure, her legs that seem to go on for miles, her toned abdomen that I can clearly see through her tight dress and Jesus Christ her breasts...

_Why does she look so familiar?_

I have no idea what my expression is but I probably look a virgin with my drooling mouth and my bright red blushing cheeks.

At this point I probably should of had a hard-on but all I feel is a wetness in my underwear. _God that feels so weird..._

I lost my trail of thought as she suddenly straddles me with her arms around my neck. I instinctively place my hands on her waist.

She must have been saying something with the way her lips were moving but I don't hear a thing as I focus intently on her gorgeous lips.

The muffled voice stopped suddenly. I look up at her dark blue, nearly black eyes. Arousal clearly swimming in them.

My throat was dry as she slowly leaned forward, her eyes closing as her hands played with my hair.

I closed my eyes in anticipation as I prepared myself for the inevitable. As our lips brushed together...

Suddenly my brain just clicked as I quickly pushed her off and stood up, a good distance away.

Her face has taken up what seems to be a shocked yet slightly hurt expression. But just as it came, it quickly disappeared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" I demanded as I stared at her in shock.

"What? I thought you wanted this as well?" She said, stating it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As I got a closer look at her, I could clearly see why she seemed so familiar. She looks identical to _Miranda _from Mass Effect. If I was in a calmer mood, I would of let her have her way buuut...considering my situation, the only thing I want most is the answers to what the hell is going on.

"What I want, is answers! And change back into something else! You aren't Miranda." I gave her my best menacing glare.

"Oh really? And how do you know that?" She said, playing coy as she gave me a challenging look.

"Because I'm a lot smarter than you think." I returned her own words back at her as I crossed my arms over my soft breasts.

We had a glaring contest for a few moments before she huffed incredulously.

"Buzz kill." She murmured to herself as she changed back into the tan, white eyed woman that I saw earlier.

"Better?" She said, sarcasm dripping heavily on her voice.

"Much." I relaxed my posture but kept a guarded stance.

"Now, what the hell do you want to know?" She crossed her arms over chest as she glared at me.

_How mature._

She glared harder at me as I raised an eyebrow in response.

"What I want, is to know what the hell is happening." Seriously, I'm starting to lose my mind over here.

"You died because I wanted you to. So I had you killed and brought you here." She said simply, still in her sour mood.

"And where the hell is _here_, anyway?"

"Take a look around smart ass, I'm sure you'll figure it out." I glared at her one more time before slowly heading over to the balcony.

_'Okay...there seems to be futuristic buildings...with flying cars...and a big and beautiful galaxy..._Wait, wait, wait, wait..._I've seen this before...I'm in.._Impossible! _That's rediculous! Mass effect is just a game! Nothing more, nothing less!'_

'_But she turned into Miranda...and the simple fact that I'm inside a females body proves otherwise...'_

"Rule #34, if something exists, then there's a porn about it. Very similar to rule infinity, if there's a story, there's a separate galaxy that exists about it." She said softly as she came up next to me and leaned on the railing of the balcony.

I let the implications of that sink in as I continued to stare out onto the beautiful galaxy.

Before I could ask her a question, she cuts me off before I could say something.

"Yes, that rule is true. No, I'm not the one that brought you here and no...I didn't turn you into _that_." She said, clearly indicating my female body.

"What happened?" I asked her simply, my brain still dumbfounded.

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders in response as she answered dumbly.

"Don't kn-What the fuck do you mean that you don't know?!" I exploded as I got in her face.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger pal!" She pushed me back a few steps as I grabbed onto the railing.

Suddenly my anger diminished as my confusion rose.

"Wait...what?" She's just the messenger? Then what the hell is happening?

"It wasn't my decision, okay! They just told me to bring you here, no questions ask! Just like the time before that, and the time before that and the time before that!" She responded, anger clearly on her face.

"So...what your saying is..." I trailed off.

"They just tell me to bring this random guy to this random place. _Every time. _I know _nothing _about what the hell's going on." She explained as she calmed down a bit.

"So basically...I'm on my own with this one?" If this is some kind of punishment for my life actions then, fuck me side ways. Damn it.

"Seems so bud, sorry." She said sincerely.

I just fall to the floor slowly in defeat. _Oh fuckin' hell, _Jesus Christ all Mighty. Help me...

"So you know _nothing_ about why I got changed into a girl?" She just shakes her sadly at me.

_Fuck man! I don't even know what I did to deserve this! _I don't even know what the hell to do!

'_Well, clearly you won't with that kind of attitude.' _I mentally chastised myself.

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. I need a level head if I'm going to get anywhere.

Alright, first things first, I need to squeeze out any information I could whatsoever from her.

"Did they tell you anything, _anything_ whatsoever about what I have to do?" I asked her I stood up from my position on the ground.

She looked thoughtful for a moment before answering.

"Nothing special really. Just the typical, 'You have a great destiny a head of you'. Sort a thing. Know what I mean?" I nod my head at her in understanding.

I _definitely know that bullshit speech. I've seen it enough times with movies and everything._

_"_Oh! And they said that you have to be careful. Some evil force is out there to destroy you." Alright, the typical bad guy ruins the day type of thing. Got it.

"Anything else?" I hope not. I'm gonna lose my mind if there was.

"Not much really. Just that they gave you three gifts to accompany you." She shrugged as she responded.

"What are they?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"How would I know? That's for you to find out. You'll get them over time." At this point, I didn't really care. I just wanted to rest and deal with this later.

"Any idea where to start?" Anything? Just at least a _little _bit of something to start with?

She handed me some sort of card in response. For some reason, I'm feeling exhausted as fuck.

I place the card in my bra for safe keeping. _What? I've seen many other girls do it._

_"What's your name?" _I asked her, my voice slurred because of my exhaustion.

"_Angel Gabriel." _As my eyes started to close, the last conscious thought that came to me was of soft, amazing breasts and Miranda.

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-* **

Somewhere across the vast space was an evil force that was rising greatly. With its leader someone you'll never expect.

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-***

_The story get's better eventually, I promise._

**Question of the day:**

**What role do you think our Angel would have?**


	3. The Inspection

**This chapter contains a rated M section. You don't have to read it, it doesn't contain anything worth noting. That's why I noted it down there for your convenience. **

**Enjoy!**

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-* **

I woke up to the feeling of sun rays hitting my face.

_So soft...so wonderful...so amazing..._

I pulled Cara, my small sized pillow that I snuggle with every night closer to me to take comfort from her.

_Oh God...this again? Major déjà vu..._

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping beyond all hope that I was just dreaming. I looked down at myself and groaned.

I wasn't dreaming. And I'm still in a female's body.

Fuck.

I snuggled deeper into Cara as I thought back on Angel Gabriel.

_I don't even know what the hell she is. Angel sent from God or an evil Angel trying to destroy everything? The latter isn't most likely the case but you can never be too sure._

_And fuck, I don't even know what the hell to do! I don't believe for a single second that this is everyone's faith after they die. That's absolute bull-crap._

_Being forced into a situation and doing the impossible is what we're all supposed to do once we die? Yeah right._

_As far as I know, all my friends and family think I'm dead. Everyone that I know is dead. I have no idea who anyone is in this universe. And even if I did, I don't have any combat experience whatsoever to help Shepard and friends. Did I miss anything?_

_On right. The female part. Fuck._

_Is this some kind of sick joke? Is this some kind of fucked up game that they like to do? Because I don't find it funny. I bet they're probably laughing their asses off at me and some other unlucky bastard._

Changing someone's gender isn't something that you play with. I know absolutely _nothing_ about being a female. I don't even know where to start!

I don't even know if I want to continue doing this...

_'__Woah, woah, woah…where the hell do you think you're with that line of thought?' _My brain interrupted.

_Where do you think I'm going with it? I already died, might as well see what happens if I'll try dying again._

_'__Oh yeah? And where the hell do you think that's going to get you? Deeper down the rabbit hole? Stop moping around sadso! That ain't you!' _

As much as I want to complain, cry and bitch about everything, I know that my brain is right. This isn't me! Since when did I let something as silly as death get me down? C'mon John, just think of all the positives that this situation could bring!

I'm a female now, that's _definitely _a new experience. Of course it's gonna be a pain in the ass, that's for sure but oh well. I died fair and square, I might as well just go with it.

Plus we're in Mass Effect! How amazingly awesome is that?! Sure, it's gonna be a total _bitch _to survive but does it matter? We're in Mass Effect! That's…that's...amazing!

_And _we get to meet the crew! We get to meet Shepard with their awesomeness! And..and we get to meet Tali with her adorableness! And _Miranda_…

_Oh Miranda…_Oh Miranda! Oh God! I get to meet Miranda! Yes, yes, yes and Yes!

I shot up from the bed and danced around the room like a maniac high on drugs all the while singing '_I get to meet Miranda' _to myself. I gathered Cara up in my arms and threw her up in the air a couple times as well.

That alone proves how happy and excited I am. I _never _do that to her.

At least they brought Cara along with me. I don't what I'll do without her. I might be acting a little bit over the top but, I love both Cara and Miri. Nothing anyone will ever say is going to change my opinion of them.

I might be over-reacting but that's how I truly feel. Judge me.

After calming slightly, I sat back down on the bed, brushing away the hairs that fell onto my face, Cara still in my arms with a huge smile on my features.

_Oh Miranda, so beautiful…so amazing…I just want to go find her and kiss her till she sees John colored stars... _

I sighed dreamily as I thought of all the ways I could serenade her.

'_Well, clearly you __won't__get anywhere with her if you sit on your ass all day. Get moving!'_ My brain shouted at me.

I immediately jumped into action as I stood up and left the room with determination in my eyes.

I came back a few moments later, red faded and embarrassed.

"Clothes, right, stupid." Stupid silly me, how could I forget the most important thing?

I'm guessing that I can't be wearing my usual outfit, huh? Graphic T and jeans just won't cut it anymore. I mean, I still could wear it but I want to try something new. I don't mind having to wear female clothes but that doesn't mean I'll be frolicking around in skirts and dresses all the time.

I look around the room for any obvious signs of a closet. There doesn't seem to be any for some odd reason. I head to the bathroom to see if there's anything. As I enter, I immediately see a mirror on the other side. As I near it, I grimace slightly, still not used to seeing someone that isn't me.

_'_Wait, wait, wait..._Is that a tattoo on my arm?' _I run my hand over the large tattoo that I saw on the whole of my right arm. I could of sworn that it wasn't there before. As I got a better look at it, I can see that it resembles a tribal tattoo but nothing that I've ever seen before.

_'Perhaps it has something to do with your gifts?' _I thought to myself.

Gifts?...Oh right, the ones that Angel Gabriel told me about. It's possible, definitely, but how does having a tattoo have anything to do with anything?

'_Well, I guess we'll find out eventually, huh? Of course...In time John, just be patient. You'll get used to everything soon enough.' _I reassured myself as I sighed.

Upon closer inspection, I can clearly see that I'm a very beautiful woman. My luscious lips, my alluring cheekbones, my beautiful long golden-brown hair and my most prominent feature, my captivating hazel eyes.

_You know, In order for me to be an efficient comrade__for Shepard, I need to be confident and familiar with myself. I guess I could spare some time..._

I took out the small card that Angel Gabriel gave me and placed it on top of the counter for safe keeping.

**(A.N: Start of rated M)**

I trailed my eyes lower, studying my God-given body intently, my generous breasts capturing my attention. Wow, my girls a_re big. _ I slowly reached behind me and unclasp my bra, the garment falling from my arms as two round nipples came into view.

My breath hitched as I cupped my generous mounds.

_I just cupped them and immediately__I feel like combusting. I wonder what'll happen if I do this..._

An airy moan escaped my throat as I softly pinched the two rock hard nipples.

_That feels...amazing..._

I slowly start to rub the two buds, letting out pleasurable moans at my ministrations.

_I want...More._

I release one of my breasts as I trail my hand down my body, through my toned stomach, ending at my core. _Oh damn, I'm so wet...how did I not feel that?_

I slip a hand inside the damp garment, I let out a breathy moan as my hand brushed against the bundle of nerves that was my clit, my fingers touching my wet slits.

_...Oh my God, that feels amaaaazing..._

I remove my panties to get easier access. _No hair, all skin? Sexy._

I turn around and lean against the counter to get comfortable. My hands immedietly continuing their ministrations. My eyes fluttering shut at the feelings I was provoking.

_I'm close, God I'm so close..._

Using my free hand, I use it to rub my swollen clit, another moan escaping in the process.

_Almost..almost there c'mon..._

I then pinch the small nub, playing with it and twisting it with my fingers. It was enough as I screamed out in ecstasy, the intense feeling making my knees tremble, seeing multi-colored stars beneath my eyelids as an orgasm shook my body.

I stood there, using the counter for support as I let out a few deep breaths to compose myself.

**(A.N: End of rated M)**

I just...I can't...I don't have words to describe what I'm feeling right now. That was just

_amazing, _I've had my fair share of sexual escapes in the past but nothing as intense as this.

I pushed myself of the counter, standing on wobbly legs as a I regained my composer. I'm _definitely doing that again later._

"Well...that was exciting. Now...back to what I was originally doing."

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-* **

So I finally found the closet. It took me awhile though. It's because it's built into the wall and the only way to open it is through a panel that I found on the wall next to it. When the closet opens, the wall will slide over, exposing a vertical revolving carousel that stores _some _of my clothes. Pretty cool huh?

And that's not the crazy part.

The thing is, there are _four _of those fuckers around my room. Two closets on each side on the bed. Three for clothes, and the last for my 'shoes'. And yes, by that I mean all my heals. Rediculous.

_And _they're all organized by formal, casual and undergarments. Neat. Whoever this person was before, she had a _lot_ of money to burn.

In the end, I simply decided to wear an oversized sweatshirt and a small fluffy skirt. It's surprisingly comfortable, leaving your junk out in the open. It's refreshing.

Oh and, no bra. It's uncomfortable as hell.

Once I was finished, I decided to go and lay around the 'pit' with Cara. I need to think about what to do for the future.

Do I really want to join Shepard and friends? I already know what's going to happen. No point in going through it all myself. I mean, meeting Miranda and the rest sounds amazing but, with the knowledge I have of the game, I could save _billions _of lives. Like seriously, I could save _both _Kaidan and Ashley.

But that would be changing canon. That would mean that the knowledge I have on the game would be useless because _everything _might change. I have _no _combat skills whatsoever. I would be useless.

And there's still the problem of _how _I'm getting aboard the Normandy. _If _I decide to get aboard the Normandy. Never hurts to be prepared. God, I'm getting a headache already, and I haven't even started doing anything yet.

Absolutely ridiculous.

Wait, don't I have that card that Angel Gabriel gave me? I pull out said item from my skirt pocket and gaze at it curiously.

_"Meca La Lorieta Gun Store. The best gun store in the Citadel." _I read out loud. Nice calling Card. If this is where I'll have to go, how do I find it?

Seemingly reading my mind, an omnitool suddenly appeared on my right arm. My eyes widened as I stared at it. Bringing my other hand to it, I was about to touch it before my fingers went straight through the material.

Intrigued, I did the same action a couple more times, my fingers passing right through the omnitool.

I slowly took off the small band that was seemingly attached to my right arm, only for the omnitool to disappear completely.

Putting the band back on, I flicked my wrist once more, the omnitool appearing once again.

_Interesting..._

It's surprisingly just like an iPhone, there's a home page where all the fancy buttons and equipment are, all labeled neatly and properly. At least it's easy to use.

After configuring with it for a few minutes, I finally find the map, I then type in the store name. The screen then changes after a moment, showing me exactly how to get there from where I am. How convenient. I guess I know where I'll start my journey.

***-{The fight for The Stars.}-* **

**Question of the day:**

**What do you think John will do once Shepard comes into play?**

**12/24/2014: Made a few changes to the scene where John finds out about his omnitool.**


	4. The Greeting

***-(The Fight for the Stars)-***

Currently, I was leaning against the elevator wall as I waited the _long _ride down. Since my penthouse is at the very top, I have to wait a few minutes before I arrive at ground side.

I decided to just jump straight into my impromptu mission. There's no point in staying in my house all by my lonesome all day. Plus, my curiosity got the better of me. It would be pretty interesting to see all the aliens of Mass Effect. It's not everyday someone has the opportunity to be _directly_ involved with their favorite game of all time.

_Unless of course I'm wrong and these sort of things happen all the time. Like changing someone's gender._

I sighed tiredly at the thought. I looked at my reflection on the mirror.

I'd be lying to myself if I said that I wasn't curious about what being a female felt like. Sure, I've had those stray thoughts from time to time but that's all they were, stray thoughts that my mind somehow conjured up. It's not like I actually wanted to be changed.

_What if I didn't go into that alleyway? What if I didn't make the choices I did in my life? Would I still have ended up here? Would I still be John Saxon?_

As I suddenly realized the line of thought that I was crossing, I immediately diminished any and all queries that I had.

I pride myself greatly in being an opportunist and an optimist. It's how I made it through my upbringing. Thinking positive and taking every opportunity that I had to make things better made my life a _lot_ easier. Losing yourself in the world of _What Ifs_, _Maybe's_ or even _negative thoughts_ are terrible for both your sanity and your mental health.

Trust me, I know. I can attest to that personally.

You'll just have to roll with the punches of life and hope you win. Life may use some dirty tricks like stabbing you on the back from time to time, but you have to remember the light at the end of the tunnel. In my case, that's going to be Miranda, no doubt about that.

If having Miranda meant that I'd have to physically and mentally push myself every day to be better, then I'd do it a thousand times over.

And stopping the Reapers of course. That's important to.

Ah, the stupid giant metallic cockroach race. I haven't thought of a plan of action so far, there are just too many variables at stake here. I have to plan on the mindset that whatever I do could _and_ would change something. Every action has an appropriate reaction, some more deadly than others.

Right now, Shepard and friends can be put on hold. I have approximately 1 year till the events on Eden Prime occur. I checked.

The first thing that needs to get done is to get my baring's straightened out. I need to some time to take the reality of my situation in. Then once that's finished, I might need to surround myself with people that I could trust. I can't do this whole ordeal alone; having people that I trust will make things a lot smoother in the long run. And finally, I need to be intimate with my body.

And not just sexually.

I need to know what my skills are, I need to know all my new abilities, I need to know what kind of reaction I'll get from people now that I'm a very attractive woman, basically speaking, I need to know everything. That's the hardest part. It's going to take a while to fully adjust to the _new_ me if I'm going to be of any help.

Just thinking about all the work that I'd have to do is already tiring me out. Good thing that I have a year to sort everything out, that should give me more than enough time to adjust.

There was a lull in my thoughts as my hazel eyes drifted upon the panel on the elevator. It appears that I'm almost at the lobby. I suddenly felt very giddy and excited as I imagined all the aliens that I'd meet.

_I wonder if they look just like what they did in the game..._

I guess there's only one way to find out. I took a deep breath as the elevator doors opened. I cautiously stepped out, examining my surroundings intently. To my right was a dead end, to my left there was a hallway that lead to what looks like the lobby.

I followed the hallway, examining the various paintings that were placed on the wall. They look _really _expensive. That doesn't mean that they actually look nice though.

As I'm examining the paintings, I fail to notice the Turian that I was about to run into. The moment that I do see him though, my reflexes kick in as I quickly step aside to avoid collision but not before my hair got whiplashed all over my face.

"_Umph." _ I quickly arrange my hair the best I can to get a good look but to no avail, he mumbles an apology as he steps onto the elevator, only managing to get a glimpse of his bony structure.

_Oh damn...that was a Turian...a real life Turian...and they are freakishly tall..._

Seriously, I'm a good 5'11 and I like to think that's tall, _they didn't change my height, _but that guy though...he's easily about two feet taller than me. As far as I can tell, they look identical to how they looked in the game. Except that now, it's like a super high definition, up close and personal look. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

Turians aren't exactly winning any beauty contests.

Anyway, I continued on my short path to the lobby, eventually I reached my destination as I stared around the room in part shock, part awe and part amazement. The lobby itself is rather large and grand looking but that's not what caught my attention. What did catch my attention though was all the alien life that was around.

I was right, it's not just the Turians that look identical, it's all of them. The Purplish-blue Asari, the bug eyed Salarians, there's even a few hanar floating around as well. There's a few humans around but, meh. Not really interested.

I got knocked out of my stupor as I felt a small ball hit my ankles. I look down only to see the most adorable sight before me. Right in front of me is an Asari. But not just any Asari, she's just a child! She's so cute!

I held back the urge to coo at her like a baby.

I bent down on my knees as I grabbed the ball and smiled at her softly. I gently offered it to her. "Is this yours?" My voice didn't hold any malice of any sorts, just simple curiosity and kindness.

Her cheeks turned a darker shade of blue as she nodded shyly. My heart melted at the sight. Just like I did, she gently took the ball from my grasp and gave me a small smile which I returned.

"Thank you, your very pretty." She said with a small voice. Now _that _caused me to blush. Luckily I was able to compose myself better.

I cleared my throat as I managed to control my blush. "You're very welcome, you're not so bad yourself." I returned the compliment and winked at her teasingly.

Somehow her cheeks blushed even more as she ducked her in embarrassment.

"I'm _Jo_..Lucy, my name's Lucy. what's your name, sweetie?" God, John would be a _weird_ name for a female. Great quick thinking on my part. I extended my hand to her.

"I'm Ysa." Her voice still small and innocent as she shook my hand.

"Well Ysa, you better get going. It looks like your parent is waiting for you." I said, indicating the Asari woman that was watching fondly from afar.

She turned to her mother and gave her a small wave. "I better get going. My mommy's waiting for me." She said as she turned back to me.

"Alright well, I guess I'll be seeing you around then, Ysa. Take care." I stood up and smiled at her as she went to her mother. She gave me one last wave good bye as the pair left.

Well, that was a nice greeting into the Mass Effect universe. The Asari are very blue and they still have the little tentacle things for hairs but I see no problem with that, I like diversity.

I took one last look at the rather large and grand looking lobby before leaving through the doors. What I saw took my breath away.

Remember that part in the first game where you're with Ashley and Kaiden, and you're viewing the rest of the Citadel? Well, I'm guessing that I'm in the rest of the Citadel because the whole place looks more like a legitimate city than two long strips of bridges.

There are skycars flying around, a variety of different types of buildings as well. There are even a few ships dominating the sky and boy are they _big._

Upon closer inspection, I can see that there are other hotels in the vicinity, even a few restaurants in between teaming with extraterrestrial life. If someone else were to be in my position, they'd probably freak out and complain till they get what they want. Luckily I'm not just some random person.

I got knocked out of my musings as I heard a loud whistle.

"Hey sweet cheeks, why don't you bend over for me? Give me a nice view of your ass." I looked around for the voice but it was quite hard when they don't exactly sound human. After a few moments, I spotted the bastard.

It was a Turian. An ugly yellow faced Turian. Disgusting.

I took all my frustrations, all my anger and used it all as I gave him the meanest glare that I could muster up. It was more than enough as he quickly scampered away.

Wow, whenever I used to glare at someone, it never got _that _reaction. Guess I'm more intimidating than I thought. _Interesting..._

I took a look at the map on my omnitool, I won't be getting anywhere if I'll be walking that's for sure. Guess I'll have to use a skycar.

I spotted a terminal a few feet away, I went over and inspected it for a few moments for any obvious signs on how to use it. I then checked my omnitool as I found a new option.

'_Connect to terminal?' _The option said. I tapped on it as the terminal lit up. Guess I should check my omnitool more often.

'_Call a skycab to your destination?' _The thing said. I reluctantly tapped on it. I'm not exactly fond of the idea of flying around.

After a few moments of waiting, I immediately see one of the many skycars lowing down to my position. It was yellow, just like a cab. Funny.

The car itself looks exactly like the one the game. I pulled on the handle as the door opened and stepped in.

Well this is convenient, it looks very similar to a regular car. The only difference is, instead of a steering wheel, its just in interface.

Oh fuck.

_Okay, I can do this. Just relax and stay calm. Thats all. It's just like riding a bike, and instead of a bike, its a car and instead of a car its a skycar. Shouldn't__be to bad._

I spent a few moments familiarizing myself with everything, upon closer inspection everything seems to be on the interface. I opened my omnitool and connected it to the cab, immediately after, the small screen in the middle of the car lit up.

'_Set up a GPS to this location?' _It said. I tapped on it as the best route to the store appeared.

W_ait, something's happening..._

After I tapped on it, I heard the whining of engines as the cab started to gradually lift up.

_The car's starting, I'm actually doing it. Yes! I knew I could do it! This is going to be a piece of cake._

The car started to drive itself, up and up until it reached what I assume it the 'highway' where other skycars were flying by.

Oh nerdgasm, this is just so amazing. How they managed to make this kind of technology, I don't know nor am I interested to know but what I _do _know is that, it works and thats enough for me.

At least for now.

I sat back onto the chair and made myself comfortable. I looked out of the window and gazed upon the beautiful space station.

My tv screen _really _didn't do this game any justice. Everything's just so amazingly beautiful, its breathtaking really. I can't wait to explore everything and find out how every nook and cranny work together. It's definitely going to be interesting., that's for sure.

Actually, I can do that right now if I wanted, but nah. Some other time maybe. My priority right now is going to wherever I need to go to and doing whatever I need to do first.

Suddenly, the reality of my situation came to me. I'm never going to see my family again, Im never going to see Jon again, everything that I'm familiar with is gone and most importantly, I'm now a female. How much stress and pain am I going to have to go through?

My heart ached at the thought.

I immediately pushed all my thoughts and doubts away and locked them up the best I could. God wouldn't place me upon a situation where I couldn't handle it.

Right?

***-(The Fight for the Stars)-***

**9/28/14: Sorry about the long time between updates guys, it's just that my family is going through troubles right now and My concentration is in a million other places right now.**

**Question of the day:**

**So Lucy loves Miranda, that's a given but only time will tell if it would be for the better or for the worst. What do you think?**


	5. The Gun Store

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

The skycar finally touched down at the _Meca La Lorieta Gun Store. _I stepped out and looked around to get a better feel of my surroundings.

Around the gun store are other shops and buildings as well. If it wasn't for all the aliens around I'd swear it would feel like New York again.

It's pretty weird that there's a gun store just out in the open like this. I mean, what if the place got attacked? They would have a _lot _of guns at their disposal. Kinda' dumb in my opinion but oh well, nothing I could do about that.

At least the place looks nice. It's a two-story building and it goes for about 2 blocks. So it's pretty big. I don't see any obvious defenses anywhere though. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Anyway, let's just get this over with.

I stride over to the store, my short skirt swaying along with my hips as I noticed all the lustful and envious looks I'm receiving.

_Definitely interesting, I never got those kinds of looks before._

As I'm about to enter the store, suddenly my breath hitches in my throat as my steps falter for a moment. I'm actually going to be conversing with legitimate aliens from Mass Effect, my conversation with Ysa notwithstanding. It's one thing to converse with people that you don't know, it's another thing completely to converse with Aliens who you know nothing about.

I mean, how would I know if I pissed them off? How would I know what their facial reactions and their body language mean? I'm bad enough with humans as it is.

You'd think that an adult like me would be mature enough to have a normal conversation with random people. But not me, it seems that I truly am one of a kind.

I'm not exactly sure how to introduce myself either, I didn't do any research on who I am in this Universe, which looking back at it now, was a terrible decision. Lucy was just the first name that came to mind.

_'This is going to be easy! It would be just like talking to regular people but now, they just look very...unique. Plus c'mon, it's going to help me know what kind of reactions I'll pull off from people.' _My brain assured .

Exactly! Positive thoughts John, positive thoughts.

I took a deep breath to prepare myself as I walked through the automatic sliding doors. The first sight that greeted me was a rather large looking Elcor that was guarding the entrance.

"Intimidating; Don't do anything that you might regret, human." The large ape like creature warned with his blank sounding voice as he moved aside to give me some room to pass.

I stood there for a moment, my feet stuck to the floor as I gazed him fearfully but curiously. His large and rather muscular figure and his large size might have scared someone else but not me. I still can't help but think that these people are still video game characters.

Its mean, I know but I can't help it.

I didn't even know that Elcor could work out. Out of all my emotions right now, curiosity is the one that's getting the better of me. I'm just dying to know how everything works.

The Elcor themselves are a lot more intimidating then Bioware makes them out to be. I might have screamed if I didn't prepare myself. Just like the other Aliens that I've saw so far, the Elcor looks very similar to what they did in the game.

His large gorilla-like figure is enough to make me keep my hands in my pockets as I traversed further into the store.

The place itself is rather large and open. All the guns are sealed protectively against the walls in-cased with a glass looking structure. There are a few gun's placed out on a display case in the center of the room as well.

I guess they must be special or something.

There doesn't seem to be a lot of guns on display, but there are a lot of kiosk's though. I'm guessing that's how you look through all of their stock.

I walked around the store leisurely, examining all of the weapons intently. It really amazes me how everything looks identical to the game. I keep repeating myself because it's true. It's like they just grabbed everything and pulled them into reality.

That's pretty cool in my opinion.

I don't exactly recognize any of the gun's but I am slightly familiar with the names of the companies that made them. Airtake technologies, Armax Arsenal and Hahne-Kedar to name a few.

I gazed around the store a little longer, just familiarizing myself with everything until a certain pistol got my eye.

Upon first glance it would look like any other pistol in the store but if you look at it closely, it would look rather old fashioned actually. The pistol was incased in a small glass box and the gun itself was held up by a stand, there was a small sign underneath it.

'_M-6 Predator. Made and produced by Elanus Risk Control Services.' _The sign read.

Interesting. I remember that this is the first gun that you get to use in the second game. I remember that particular detail because the second game was my favorite.

I must have been gazing upon it longer than I thought because I soon heard a gravely sounding voice behind me. Luckily I managed to hide my surprise.

"Ah, the predator. With a rate of 4 shot's per second, it isn't _exactly_ the best gun out there nor is it the strongest hitter either. This baby's just the first in the line of many." I turned around and I quickly realized that the voice came from another yellow face-painted Turian, though this one seems to be a lot friendlier than the last one I met.

And luckily, this one is only a few inches taller than me. All these aliens are really making me feel small.

Upon closer inspection, he seems to be wearing an employee uniform. Maybe I could find out more about guns from him?

"Well, if it isn't so remarkable, why is it on display then?" I crossed my arms over my chest absentmindedly, familiarizing myself with how my new body feels like.

"Because you can be damn sure that you can rely on her to get you out of any situation, no matter how much the beauty's been through. Truly one of a kind." He smiled fondly at the weapon as he placed his talon on the glass.

Well...I wasn't expecting _that _response.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably to get his attention which, luckily it did as he snapped out of his little day dream.

"So...yeah. You look like you might know a thing or two about these guns, why don't you show me around and tell me about them?" His eyes immediately lit up as a smile graced his face.

"Well, yes ma'am. I'd be honored." He bowed down to me as he offered his am which I took awkwardly.

I have a feeling that this guy is going to be _very_ interesting.

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

And I was right, he is interesting.

I found out that his name is Matus and that he is also one of the owners of the store and yes, he really _is _that dramatic. Normally, I'd just laugh at someone with that kind of personality but for some reason, I really like Matus. He seems like a pretty cool guy.

Anyway, he taught me more about all the guns and how they work. It's pretty interesting. Technology has come a _really _long way. Normally, guns have strong physical recoil and you'd have to really train to know how to handle it, but now?

Just about anybody can fire the new technology and they would easily be able to handle the recoil because it's almost non-existent. Also, because thermal clips haven't been invented yet, the heat that the gun emits after firing hurt's like a bitch if you're not wearing the proper protection needed. That's why the guns are so ineffective if you don't have proper thermal protection on you.

And how do I know this? I actually fired one in case you're wondering.

***-The Fight For the Stars-***

Remember that second floor that I saw earlier?

Yes, that's their indoor shooting range, pretty awesome right?

So after Matus told me about it, I insisted that he show me and that I test-fire one of their guns. He led me upstairs to the shooting range and after finally doing all the technical paperwork and giving him proper identification; everything was all set and ready to go.

Oh, did I forget to mention that my name in this universe is '_Lucy Katherine Walker''? _For some reason, I don't think it's a coincidence that the name that I randomly picked is my legitimate name in this universe.

Usually, whenever you go and test fire a gun, you'd usually have to buy the ammo beforehand but because of the heat sinks technology, all I had to do was pay for the standard fee and I was good to go. Also, did I forget to mention that I'm filthy freakin' rich? That Angel person must have hooked me up or something.

Like seriously, I have enough to last me for a lifetime. Absolutely ridiculous.

And oh, did I forget to mention that the weapons have different firing modes? I was a lot more surprised than I should of because Bioware never really gave you that kind of option with your guns.

I shook my head and snapped out of my musings as I focused on the target that was down range.

I evened out my breathing as I gripped the familiar presence of a pistol. It's not like I haven't fired a gun before, I've already had _some _experience. I fixed my stance and wiggled my gloved covered hands that was holding the pistol.

"Give me a target." I mumbled to Matus that was a couple feet away.

"The torso, perhaps?" I heard a few snickers around me and after a few discreet glances, I found out that a couple of people were watching me from afar.

"How about something a little more challenging?" I don't know why I suddenly felt the urge to prove myself to not only him, but to the others occupants in the room that were most likely mocking me, most likely saying that I'd miss just because of my looks.

"Then…Why don't you aim for the joints, Ms. Walker?" The Turian suggested. I asked for a challenge not a freakin' boxing match with a krogan type of difficulty.

Oh well, I never back down from a challenge and I won't start now.

My eyes focused solely on all the joints as I quickly memorize all their locations. I took one last breath before pulling the trigger. I start with the ankles, heading up each joint, hitting each one with such accuracy and precision that would rival even the best of best before ending at the neck, not a single shot out of place.

The first thing that I immediately feel is the heat that emits from the gun. The next thing that registers to me is the sound that reaches my ears. It's scentless. No gun powder or anything and what's surprising is the fact that pulling the trigger felt so _natural_, so second-nature.

And that's the kicker. I've only fired guns a handful of times in the past, not enough to be _that _good at it. That's freaking insane, definitely something that I'd have to look into later. Or maybe now. My curiosity was killing me at this point. I just _have _to find out what that was.

But I can't really do that with all these people around me.

There was nothing but dead silence around me before I hear the sound of clapping and a laugh which suddenly brings me back to reality. I blink a few times to refocus on the target that brought such a reaction from the Turian.

"My oh my, oh my. Now _that _was truly something remarkable. Certainly impressive Ms. Walker, no doubt." He congratulated after applauding me.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably as I handed the gun back to him. "Definitely a work of art Matus. I'll consider buying it but, I actually have somewhere to go right now. So...I'll be back in a few days or so."

"Well, I don't want to be the one keeping you. Have a good Ms. Walker." I smiled at his friendly demeanor as I walked towards the exit.

"Oh and ma'am?" He called as I looked back. He walked towards me and shook my hand, discreetly handing me a small card in the process. His eye changed to white for a moment before changing back to normal.

"Remember, best gun store in the Citadel." He gave me a wink as he walked away. I played it cool as I exited the store, acting as if nothing inconspicuous happened.

As I exited the store, I took a quick look at the card that he handed me. It looks like an advertisement for a gym. Why would he hand me a card for the gym? And most importantly, how did his eyes flash white, how is this even important to me and how did I manage to shoot that well?

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

**Question of the day:**

**Flashing white eyes? Badass shooting skills? What do they all mean? What do you think?**


	6. The Visit

***-{The Fight for The Stars}-***

I closed the door with a huff and leaned against it, taking in _'my_' penthouse.

_'This place isn't really that bad, but everything here just feels wrong.' _I thought to myself as I looked around.

Even though I was a wealthy man in my past life, I didn't really use that to my full advantage. I mean, I definitely bought all the things that piqued my interest from time to time but I didn't go all Kim Kardashian on my shopping sprees, you know what I mean?

Sure, I can understand getting everything you want just because you can, but I value the good old fashioned hard work and achieving things yourself even more. I like the feeling of achievement, judge me.

So yeah, being handed all these things just feels wrong to me.

But that doesn't mean I'm gonna' give all these things up though.

I pushed myself off of my door and padded over to the 'pit' where Cara was and plopped down on the amazingly soft couch with a huff. The first thing that I immediately do is to take off my sweater, take off my uncomfortable-as-hell bra and massage the area where the straps were digging into my skin.

_"Oh my freakin' God." _I moaned at loud. I knew that for some women, wearing bras were uncomfortable for them but I didn't know that it would be _that _uncomfortable! I always thought that they were just over reacting and that it would just be as simple as wearing boxers or briefs.

Oh I couldn't have been more wrong.

The straps dig into your skin, _which leaves a mark by the way_, the fabric of the bra doesn't even feel good against my skin and what's even worse is that sweat pools around in that area which frankly, is quite disgusting if you ask me.

And another thing that I learned is that just because you touch your boobies, it doesn't automatically give you that pleasurable feeling. I don't know why I assumed that but maybe it has something to do with the fact that the only time that I actually get to touch someone else's breasts, was whenever I was doing '_activities'_ with a partner.

Women don't really just let you go and touch their breasts whenever you want to just because you're curious on how they feel like.

I stood up, retrieved the article of clothing and headed upstairs to the master bedroom. As I reached the second floor of penthouse, the first thing that I immediately see is the gorgeous looking pool table. Next to that is the mini bar that is absolutely _stacked _with a variety of different alcohols and let's not forget the _huge _television. I am _definitely _going to have some fun with that later.

But I have my priorities. Like eye-color changing fuckers and super shooting skills.

As I entered the small 'T' section and exited what I call the 'entertainment room', I looked to both sides of the small hallways and discovered that each held two doors. I then decided that I'll just check them out after getting into more comfortable clothing.

***-{The Fight for The Stars}-***

"_What to wear, what to wear..." _I mumbled to myself as I stared at the undergarment section of my closet.

The perverted part of my mind keeps going down the gutter while the logical side of me is trying to reason to myself why I shouldn'tgive in to temptation. I'm very conflicted with that. On one hand, I'm not _technically _perving' out to myself because this isn't really my body while on the other, I'm basically perving' out to myself which is _weird._

So yeah, you could see my dilemma on that one.

But in the end, logic prevailed and I willed myself to calm down.

Anyway, I took one look at _''my'_ bras and decided then and there that unless I _really _need to, the only time that I'll wear those types of undergarments is when the situation needs it. Maybe I'll just wear a different type of bra. Like a sports bra, hopefully it'll feel better.

And speaking of sports bras, I tentatively reached out and picked up a blue colored one and examined it intently. The fabric definitelyfeels better than the last one, that's for sure. It doesn't look like it would be a bothersome to my skin too _and _it would make my breasts look smaller which would mean it will attract less attention to myself.

Though, I highly doubt that will make people stop looking at me like some sort of weak creature that you could just take advantage off.

I put my arms and my head through the holes of the bra, then I pull it over my gorgeous bust that makes me happy by just looking at them.

Now this feels _so _much better. It hugs the 'girls' perfectly and I don't feel like I'm trapping them this time which is awesome. I palmed my breasts through the fabric.

Okay, this _definitely _feels better, you could even say that it feels natural to me.

After deciding to wear a simple pair of sweatpants and an oversized shirt that I found in the closet, I padded over to my bathroom to get a better look. Once I situated myself inside, I found myself staring upon the gorgeous female on the mirror.

Now this is what intrigues me. Someone had to be this 'Lucy Walker' person before I went and took over her body. Someone just had to be because _someone _used to live here in this penthouse and I'm not an expert or anything but I can definitely tell someone did.

It has that feeling of 'home' to it and you can't just fake that. No matter if you're God or some other higher being.

So if someone did used to be 'Lucy Walker', that leads to the question; is this new found shooting skills one of the gifts that Angel Gabriel told me about or is it something that this person has learned over the years and it simply became instinctual to her and thus, leading it to become instinctual to myself as well?

And both are very plausible.

If the latter would be the case, then this person _must _have a interesting past and that's what scares me. A regular citizen does not need to know how to shoot a gun. So if this person has a past, is it something that i'd have to worry about?

Does this tattoo on my right arm have another meaning to it that I should be worried about? Is it some kind of secret symbol for a cult or something similar? Do these tattoos hold a deep secret that I'll eventually have to break?

After realizing the trail of thought that my mind went to, I just shook my head and laughed at myself.

The tattoo itself is pretty beautiful if you ask me, and that's coming from a person who's never gotten one in his life. Each symbol must have held some kind of importance to this person because these tattoos look like she must have spent a lot of time and money on them. What's interesting is that the tattoos on the higher part of my arm, _bicep and shoulder, _ are a lot more faded compared to the lower ones on my arm, _forearm and wrist._

So, if I were to take a guess on the general meaning on all of them It would be; After something significant has happened to her, she would get a tattoo that would symbolize that certain event in her life. That explains why some of them look much older than the rest but that would also mean that this body has been through a _lot_.

And I just made myself feel worse about everything.

I mean seriously, how does a yellow daffodil, a red carnation flower and a purple hyacinth flower have anything to do with me? Who's _'Worthy of admiration'? _This isn't my body nor is this my tattoos and this penthouse is _definitely _not mine. I'm just someone who's forced to make the best out of what I have in a do or die situation.

I just hope that I don't do anything to disgrace what this person has accomplished so far.

I took one last look at myself before exiting the bathroom and heading out into the hallway. I looked both ways of the hallway and decided to check out the way to my left first. As I opened the door that's immediately next to my room, the first thing that I see is a rectangular shaped table that was in the center of the room. Surrounding the table are counters that are against the wall with spaces in between the two furniture for a pathway.

To the untrained eye, it would seem that this room is a completely normal room used for God knows what. But to me, there's one _huge _thing that's ticking my mind my here. And what's that ticking, you ask?

Well aside from the rectangular table in the center that looks more like a workbench than anything, it's that this room is completely _empty. _There's absolutely _nothing _inside, no pieces of trash, no pieces of random paper and there aren't any various miscellaneous objects anywhere. It's either this room just isn't used, which I highly doubt since it's right next to the master bedroom_, _or _someone _is hiding something, something that they don't want to be found.

But who are they hiding it from?

I entered the room and examined everything inside to look for anything that may give me an answer, a clue or just _anything _really. After searching for a few minutes, my efforts turned out fruitless as I found nothing at all to help me.

Now that is definitely something that I'll have to look into.

I took one last fleeting look at the room before exiting and closing the door behind me. I walked over to the door on the other side and placed my hand on the door knob. I took a deep breath and crossed my fingers as I opened the door.

What I saw put a grin on my face.

There was a grand piano directly in the middle of the room and surrounding that, are other various instruments with a couple of bean bag chairs and couches as well. This must be the music room which is just _perfect_ for me since I like to sing or play musical instruments from time to time.

I was tempted to go and try out the instruments but just like what I told myself earlier, I have to focus on more important things right now.

After a few minutes of searching, besides the piano there wasn't anything in there that would hold some sort of significance to me so I exited the room and went to the other side of the hallway where the other two doors were.

I decided to start with the room that was directly next to my bedroom. I opened the door and and just like earlier, this room was completely empty save for the workbench and the counters.

So this just basically confirms what I guessed earlier. Someone _is _trying to hide something. I could let one room pass but two? That's too much of a coincidence.

I entered the room with intent to find something of significance as I began my search. I am a man of many things but if there's one thing that I know for _sure, _is that I am a very determined mother-fucker. If I want something, I'll work my ass off just to get it and what I want right now is answers.

Or at least a clue on what's going on.

I searched high and low, every corner and every surface and it all gave me the same result. I found _nothing_. Nothing at all. It's a lot harder to search for something when you don't even know _what _to search for.

Damn it, seriously this is getting so damn frustrating! I can't find _anything _whatsoever. There _is _a reason behind all of this. I _know _that there's something going on. There just _has _to be!

"C'mon, give me something!" I uncharacteristically growled out in anger, pounded my fists on the table in the center and dropped my head in defeat. I took a few large deep breaths and closed my eyes to calm myself down. I was about to let out a sigh before I heard _something _give way in front of me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. I saw the wall open up in the center, revealing a medium sized screen that was built into the wall and a holographic keyboard appear in front of it. I looked around the room and saw that the other walls gave way as well, all revealing a glass case behind each one.

There wasn't actually anything inside the the cases themselves which was slightly disappointing but the simple fact that I just found them delighted me.

I looked down where I pounded my fists and saw that it changed from a plain surface to an outline of both of my enclosed hands. No wonder I couldn't find anything! It was hidden in plain sight! This must be one of those hand sensor things in the movies but instead of a hand its my fist.

But how does that work though if there aren't any fingerprints?

Whatever, what matters is that I finally found something of importance. I walked around the table to the screen where the holographic keyboard was. I looked up at the screen and a question appeared.

"**_Who's worthy of admiration?_**" It said on the screen.

Wait, isn't there a tattoo on my arm that says that? I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and indeed, I do find a tattoo that says '_Worthy of Admiration_' written in a fancy font on my shoulder.

If that isn't an indication that someone used to be 'Lucy Walker', then I don't know what is.

And that also gives me all the more reason to feel guilty about everything. I just went and took over this persons life. I'd be seriously pissed if someone did that to me. But I can't really blame the victim if they have no say in what happens.

So that leads to the only logical explanation. It's the God's fault. Or any other higher being out there.

Anyway, I focused back on the question on the screen and typed in the first person that came to mind.

Miranda of course.

I didn't think anything would happen and I was fully expecting my answer to be wrong so you could probably guess my surprise when the screen blinked and a blueprint for an 'Exoskeleton suit' appeared on the screen.

I stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide open in surprise.

If I just typed in her first name, then it wouldn't really be much of a shock but the thing is, I actually typed in her full name which is all the more surprising.

Does this 'Lucy walker' person know Miranda? How are they connected? How the hell was my answer correct? I don't recall Miri ever mention anything about a 'Lucy Walker'. Miranda is one of the highest operatives of Cerberus so I'm pretty sure that her identity is hidden from the public. So the fact that her name is the password to this system is pretty fuckin' mind boggling.

When I went searching for _anything _to give me a clue, I was hoping for answers. Not more questions that I'll probably never find the answers too.

Fuck, man this is seriously stressing me out. First, I still have to deal with being a new gender and that's hard enough as it is, _then _I still have to handle _and _figure out what's the deal with Lucy Walker's interesting past.

_C'mon John, just take it all in stride. Don't show an ounce of weakness. I'll get my answers soon enough. I'll just have to be patient and have faith that everything will work out. I just have to, because if i don''t?_

Then I would of already lost the battle and I absolutely _refuse _to let that happen.

Wait a minute...wait, wait, wait, wait and wait! I know what they're trying to do! They're trying to throw me off my game and take advantage of my love for Miranda! Alright whoever's up there, I gotta admit that that was actually pretty smart but you can't get me, honey. I know better than that.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed before my eyes, causing me to stumble back onto the workbench behind me in shock. After I rubbed away the blindness from my eyes, I started to hear a slow clapping behind me. I slowly brought my head up in the direction of the sound and turned my head only to face a familiar figure that I saw earlier.

Angel Gabriel with her white eyes staring back at me with a smirk upon her face.

"I have to say John," She started after she finished applauding."We're genuinely surprised on how far you've progressed. Good Job." Even though she praised me, she doesn't really sound all that sincere.

I narrowed my eyes at her in suspicion, carefully crafting my answer to show nothing. I need to be careful around these higher beings. You'll never know what trick they might play.

"What do you want?" I straightened my back and crossed my arms over my breasts.

My actions didn't look like they affected her at all as she just smirked in return.

"Oh, nothing really." She shrugged her shoulders as she walked around the room while trailing a finger on the counter."Just here to to pass you a message, that's all. You know, with me being the messenger and everything." She gave me a sly looking grin which made me all the more suspicious.

I just narrowed my eyes in response.

"You know, you really piqued our interests, John. Most people don't make this much progress in one day. Most people don't even make it this far at all." She leered at me with her beautiful but frightening white eyes.

I raised an eyebrow at her in surprise.

"And that's supposed to be a good thing?" I followed her form with my eyes as she looked upon the glass case, her reflection staring back at me.

"Well," She turned around and faced me, leaning against the counter with her arms propped against it. "Out of all the other people, you've somehow managed to get all of our attentions. I'll just let you decide on that."

Other people? So there _are_ other people in similar situations. That's…kinda' frightening to be honest. And what does she mean by '_Our attention'?_ Are there other beings similar to her? Higher beings that give out the orders for the lesser ones to follow?

"And how does having your attention have anything to do with me?"

She just laughed at me in response. As she finished laughing, she gave me a look which I couldn't decipher before responding. "Sadly John, that's a conversation for another time." She stood up from her position and headed towards the door. Before she exited, she looked at me and raised a small rectangular card that was held between her index and middle finger.

"We'll be watching you John, don't forget that. So make sure you look out for these cards, you might miss one." She disappeared in a bright light as the card slowly fell down to the ground.

Not even a goodbye? How rude.

I slowly walked over to the card and hesitantly picked it up. As I inspected the small object, there was nothing on it besides a single word, no… _name_ on it.

"**_Kate." _**

***-{The Fight for The Stars}-***

**Oo, a surprise visit from the angel! What could this mean for our hero? Read on to find out!**

**Question of the day:**

**What do you think on 'Kate' and most importantly, how is Miranda Lawson connected to all this?**

**Review down below!**


	7. The Office

***-{The Fight for The Stars}-***

After the visit from Angel Gabriel, I found myself leaning against the workbench, deep in thought as I contemplated on recent events.

Besides being the "_messenger of the Gods"_, who is she? I mean really, I barely know anything about her and that's worrying me. If she's just going to visit me whenever she feels like, then that's _really _going to throw me off. She's like a house of cards where within one wrong move, everything that I've thought of, every plan that I make could easily be destroyed.

Who knew that the thing that brought me here would also be the one to bring me out of here. By killing me or by screwing me over. Whichever comes first.

How fun.

For them at least.

_Just stay positive John; like I said earlier, everything will eventually work out soon enough. _

Hopefully.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as I examined the three small cards that I've gotten so far.

I understand the reason behind the first two cards. Go to 'this' location and look for something _or _someone of importance, I get that but this recent one? I'm as clueless as a rock.

I don't even _know_ anyone named Kate. How would this be of any use to me?

Well Kate _could _stand for Katherine, _'my_' middle name. That's definitely a possibility, something I'll have to consider, but how does that have any value to me because frankly, I do not know at all.

Well on the bright side, at least this explains that whole ordeal with Matus earlier. I was worried that I'd have to do a lot of research on illness' for Turians or whatnot. Thank the heavens that I didn't have to.

What's even more puzzling is the fact that Miranda is the password to this secret computer system that I found. That was completely coincidental that I figured out the password on my first go. So all of the evidence that I've found so far basically tells me that this 'Lucy' person has a past, an interesting one no doubt.

A past that is somehow intertwined with one Miranda Lawson and I have a couple of possible situations.

A history with Cerberus? Maybe, that's a big possibility. It explains the marksmanship and the connection to Miranda, but if she is connected to that group, the question is; Is she still part of that organization or did she decide to quit?

If she's connected to Cerberus, then what would that mean for me? What would my position or rank be in Cerberus? What did _Lucy _used to do for them? Some kind of armor manufacturer for exoskeletons suits? Do I _have _to work with them now that I'm in Lucy's shoes? Do I even want to work with them?

I know what type of crazy shit they do. It's inhumane man, like seriously. Just take a look at Project Overlord, that was cruel and disgusting enough as it is but that project is just _one _of the many that we know of.

Just thinking about all the possibilities makes me sick.

If the latter would be the case though, then that would be problematic. I don't ever recall someone just quitting the organization and surviving to tell their tales. That would mean that she probably knows a thing or two that 'The Illusive Man' wouldn't anyone finding out and thus, leaving me to become a threat.

If I'm a threat and that I'm supposed to know a thing or two about Cerberus, then these blueprints for an exoskeleton suit could be understandable. It's possible that they were working on these plans and Lucy must have thought that it was too overpowered for them, so she stole the plans and cut all ties with the group. That would explain the reason behind leaving Cerberus.

But that wouldn't explain why Lucy is living an extravagant lifestyle.

I'm pretty sure that when you're running away from someone or something, you wouldn't want to get settled down anytime soon because if you do? Then that would make their jobs easier for finding you.

Well, maybe Lucy had her face changed or something like that. Hiding in plain sight would be an excellent idea but then, how is she so rich?

I don't know and that's troubling.

It doesn't help that I know jack' shit about combat. I learned a thing or two about guns thanks to Matus, but that won't help me at all when I'm fighting to save my life. Sure, if these shooting skills are any good, then I should be fine.

In theory.

I can't rely on some '_magical gift' _to help me whenever I need it the most, that'll get me killed. I need to rely on the skills that I'll eventually learn by myself and I don't know about you, but my own skills seem a lot more reliable.

The other scenario is that 'Lucy' is some kind of ex-con or a mercenary of some sorts. That's also possible but then, what kind of crazy shit was she into? Did she make a lot of enemies? Did she steal some crazy blueprint that would make her a threat? Does she have some promises from certain people that she'd have to keep?

Promises to a certain brunette perhaps?

If so, then how does Miranda play into all that? If she is a con, then what she did must be interesting enough to grab the attention of Miranda, thus grabbing the attention of Cerberus as well and that would mean that they would _also_ be trying to acquire their target.

Which is me by the way, and I'm not entirely too fond of the idea of being a target that has to be eliminated.

So that situation is just as, if not even more problematic.

And what about Miri? Surely Lucy wouldn't be _that _engrossed in Miranda to make her name the password, that's absolutely ridiculous.

Plus, if Lucy went out of her way to go and hide this blueprint, then something must be going on.

But what do I know? There are just so many things to figure out and just too many unanswered questions. Questions that will probably be left unanswered.

I highly doubt that Angel Gabriel will be that generous. After all, they're already giving me these small cards.

I sighed deeply in disappointment as I thought back on the scenarios.

I don't know why but, I was kind of hoping for something more...intimate, I guess you could say but that's just wishful thinking on my part. I mean seriously, the chances of the two of us actually being _"together" _are just so farfetched and unrealistic.

Man, fuck reality.

That is why I don't like being a realist. It brings the ugly side out of me. Well, at least It got me somewhere right? Angel Gabriel said that some people don't even make it this far. That's gotta' count for something.

So let's just make the most out of what we have and that's this exoskeleton blueprint which I can't make any sense of because I'm no engineer nor am I a scientist.

I mean, I understand _some _of it, like the shield module on the back of the suit or…the material being used which is called Iliu...Iliumana...something.

It's called something, damn it.

Okay, I don't understand any of it but you can't blame me. The words being used here are big, gigantic, smart words that I don't know the meaning to.

The technical side of things isn't exactly my forte.

Even if I can barely understand what is written on the blueprint, I need to at least try. From an average-Joe perspective, the suit itself looks like it has a lot of gizmos and gadgets. So it looks pretty heavy, something a tank would use, you know, the guy that would take all the hits?

Yeah, that guy.

The suit looks hard to move in, as well. To me, it looks very bulky and muscular, not really something for _"my" _body's stature.

I don't have the body type that screams "McBiglargeHuge", kinda like James when I think about it. I have the "Fit and Sexy Supermodel" type of body.

And you know what? I don't mind that at _all_, not one bit.

Don't get me wrong, looking at the mirror and not seeing the old me is still pretty fucked up but honestly? I need to stop thinking about my past, it'll distract me from the here and now. Another thing my dad taught me, God bless his soul.

Hopefully he's doing better than me. Wherever he is.

Well, there's no point in staying here all day and failing to understand what this all means, I'm burning non-existent daylight. I took one last look at the plans on the screen before standing up and heading out of the room, into the hallway outside.

As I closed the door behind me, I came face to face with the last room of the penthouse. I twisted the door knob and headed inside.

It can't really get any worse than this, there's no point in stalling any longer than necessary.

So, instead of following the semi-futuristic theme of the rest of the house, this room seemed to follow an older style with the carpeted flooring and the aged wooden furniture. In the back of the room, there is a beautiful office desk with an emblem in the center of it.

As I looked around the room in appreciation, I couldn't help but all the miscellaneous objects lying around. Don't get me wrong, there are a lot of them in the other rooms as well but it's this room in particular that had an abundance of them.

To me, it seemed that "Lucy Walker" seemed to stay here the most and that's understandable seeing as this was her home office. A gorgeous home office, no doubt.

Suddenly, something must have clicked in my brain.

If this is her home office, then there must be _something _of importance here. I don't want to get my hopes up or anything but, surely there's something that I could use.

***-{The Fight for The Stars}-***

So around an hour or so later,_ I'm exactly sure, _I found myself plopping down on the _amazingly _comfortable computer chair that was behind the desk in the home office.

God, who knew that searching, could be so tiring?

I mean, I searched the _entire _penthouse. I searched behind the furniture, _under _the furniture; I touched, stroked, carassed, manipulated and even fondled every single surface for any kind of sensor with _every _part of my body.

To say that I'm exhausted would be an understatement.

At least my efforts weren't entirely fruitless. I found a couple more hidden blueprints around the house, so it was worth the effort. Using my omnitool, I somehow managed to transfer those files on a datapad that I found.

Though, I still don't understand what they are.

Well, at least I have the internet to help me with that. Extranet, I mean. I pushed down my excitement as I quickly grabbed Cara, got comfortable on the amazingly soft chair and used the laptop-looking-device then got to work, researching everything and anything to my heart's content.

**Elsewhere...**

Matus sighed with content as he stepped out of the skycab, a small smile on his features as his eyes looked over the neighborhood that he knew so well.

As he took a few moments to enjoy the beauty that was the Citadel, a small laugh escaped his mouth as his eyes looked over one building in particular.

_Tarask._

There was nothing special about the building at all. In fact, it was just a normal Gym and it would have garnered a lot more attention had it not been for his friend's rather large and intimidating Krogan structure.

It's wasn't his fault though. Krogan are generally built to be big and scary looking, Jorgen Tarask wasn't any different. That was the main reason why he didn't get as much customers as he thought he would.

His personality isn't exactly helping things either.

With that in mind, he closed the door to the cab and leisurely strolled over to the entrance of the Gym. The automatic doors slid open as he stepped inside.

He was expecting Jorgen to be perched upon the receptionist desk like he always was but instead, he was greeted by Lola, the petite female Quarian that for some odd reason, worked for him.

If her gold and black colored suit didn't pique his interest, her name definitely did. She's the first ever Quarian he's ever met to take up a human name. He's asked her once before on her name and all gave him was that she wanted a fresh start and choosing a new name seemed fitting.

Lola looked up at the sound of the door opening and her body language told Matus that she seemed to be expecting him.

"Hey Lola." Matus greeted with a warm smile. "Anything interesting happen today?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

She just shook her head at him in amusement as she leaned back against her chair. "Do you really need to ask?" Matus just grinned at her.

After a few moments, Matus' curiosity got the better of him. "So what're are you doing here? Weren't you on leave?" Lola just shrugged at him as she rubbed her forearm absentmindedly.

"Well yeah, I am but it's not like I'd have anything better to do." Matus' frowned at this. They've had this conversation before and it saddened him that she didn't have a social life besides work.

He was about to respond but Lola quickly cut him off. "Listen Matus, I get it okay? I know you mean well and I appreciate what you're trying to do but honestly, I'm fine. Don't worry about it." She intended to come of as strong but ended up sounding gentle and appreciative.

Matus let out a sigh and gave her a sad smile. "Alright." He said hesitantly. "But promise me that you'llat least _try_ this time." He gave her a look to emphasize his point.

Her body language told him that she was smiling underneath her mask. " I promise, now go and bother Eli or something, I have work to do." She shooed him off as she went and continued where she last stopped.

A small smile graced his faced as his wife came to mind. He parted ways with Lola as he went further into the gym.

Various equipment came into view as he ventured further inside the Gym that he was so familiar with. As he looked around searching for his wife, his breath hitched in his throat as _she_ finally came into his sight.

***-{The Fight for The Stars}-***

**I cut off the chapter because it got a little too lengthy in my opinion. Next chapter will continue from where this one left off.**

**Question of the Day: What do you think about this change up on perspective? Yes or No?**


	8. The Alleyway

_Author's notes:_

_So incase you haven't checked the changes to chapter one yet, you should because it affects a huge portion to the story. The note shouldn't be too hard to find since I placed it at the bottom of the chapter._

_Anyway, I just wanted to greet you guys a very late halloween, a late thanksgiving for you westerner's and an early Christmas for everybody!_

_Happy Holidays everybody!_

_Also, since we don't know what the names are to the alien anatomy, I'm just going on the pretense that they basically have the same names for their body parts._

***-{The Fight for the Stars}-***

Last time on The Fight for the Stars;

A small smile graced his faced as his wife came to mind. He parted ways with Lola as he went further into the gym.

Various equipment came into view as he ventured further inside the Gym that he was so familiar with. As he looked around searching for his wife, his breath hitched in his throat as she finally came into his sight.

No matter how many times Matus saw her, no matter how long they've been together, Elira T'Berya somehow still managed to have that effect on him. Breathless and wanting.

With her purple skin and purple eyes, Eli stood just a few inches below him and while he did tease her on that font a couple times in the past, he knew from experience that it didn't make her any less amazing.

He went over to the room where she was teaching and leaned against the door, watching through the small crowd of parents as she displayed her amazing biotics to her students.

He watched on she slowly started to manipulate the gravity around the small tennis ball onto the floor from the air before finishing in a flourish of blue lights.

"And _that_ is how you use lift, my dear students." Eli said with a smile as she bowed to her class

A round of applause started as her cheeks blushed a faint blue before she thanked the small children and dismissed them for the day.

He saw a small Asari girl, Ysa, go up to Eli before she started to lace her fingers together adorably. Her eyes didn't meet Eli's as she asked her question. "Miss T'Berya, why is your biotics so strong?"

Eli chuckled at Ysa before she bent on her knee's and gave her a small smile.

"It's because I've been practicing and honing my skills for centuries, little one. You'll get stronger over time, you'll just have to be patient." Eli watched as she contemplated on her words before she gave her teacher a bright smile.

"So over time I'll be just as strong and powerful as you are?" The little girl asked excitedly

A thoughtful look crossed Eli's face as she considered her question. "Well...That would depend on you, Ysa."

Yaa made a noise of surprise as she stared at her teacher with her big innocent eyes. "What does that mean, Miss T'Berya?

Eli smiled at her naiveness. "That Ysa, is a lesson for another time."

"But-" Cutting her off, Eli laughed as she stood up and led her to her parents.

"Like I said, you'll have to be patient." With that, she bid the small Asari family farewell.

After exchanging pleasantries with a few of the parents, she was about to close off the room before she took notice of a Turian, a particular Turian.

A smirk came upon her face as she took the image of him in, with his uniform still on and all.

She propped her arm on her hip and used her other to lean against the small table that was next to her. "I don't even know why you even bother to put up this facade for the students. I'm pretty sure they'd be handle it, honey." Matus said.

Eli rose an eyebrow at him."Jorgen can barely handle it, what makes you think a bunch of munchkins will be able to?"

Matus shrugged at that as he approached her."That makes sense I suppose – but wouldn't you prefer them to know the real you?"

Eli laughed at that."Maybe when they're older babe, but right now? This teacher thing-" She pointed to herself "-is all they get see for now."

Upon reaching her, Matus placed a sweet kiss on her cheek before bringing her in for a tender embrace.

Eli sighed as she relaxed into his arms. No matter how many times they've done this before, she always managed to find strength within his loving embrace. He was her rock and she was his. She's lucky that she managed to score a man like him, especially in the line of work that they used to do.

They both are.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck and took a whiff of his scent that was just uniquely him. After basking in his presence, she broke the silence after a couple of moments.

They talked about everything and anything, from as little as the kids progress on their biotics to the random customers that Matus got on his shift. They exchanged a few laughs as Matus talked about random customers that piqued his interest.

***-{The Fight for the Stars}-***

I closed the bathroom door behind me and stretched my arms over my head with a groan

_Peeing is weird. There isn't a single doubt about it in my mind._

In my past life, I released my pee through my penis, through a shaft on my pelvis and now that I don't have one, it flows out of my anus and it feels weird.

I don't particularly like having anything going in and out of my nether regions. The thought of it alone makes me shudder in disgust.

I know that I'd have to get used to it eventually because sooner or later, I'll have to deal with periods and all that other horrific crap but right now, I just want to get used to the feeling of actually _being_ in another body that isn't my own.

Even though I'm still the same height, the weight difference is very disorienting. I feel very light on my feet, like I could just do a flip in mid air.

It's very tempting to go and explore it, but I don't want to break my neck in the process.

I really have to stop these inner rants of mine, I need to focus on the here and now!

That's good in theory, harder in practice.

I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath to calm myself.

So, what I've been basically doing for the past hour and a half was just random research on anything that managed to catch my drift.

I've gotten a lot more insight into the documents that I've found around the penthouse.

To put in layman's terms, the exoskeleton suit is just like any other hard suit but a lot lighter in comparison.

Now, that's basically the simplest way that I could put it. The suit has _so_ much more to it.

The other documents are basically upgrades that you can add to the suit, if my sources are correct.

_Always wanted to say that..._

What I find so interesting about the suit is that because of all the tech that's added to the it, you would think that it would be impractical because of all added weight to it.

I don't completely understand everything that's going on with the suit because I'm barely scratching the surface, but I intend to figure out what's going on with it.

Now I know that understanding the suit itself will be an incredible feat but, I will figure it out eventually.

And that's saying a lot because I don't usually like getting involved into the technical things in life, so the fact that I'm willing to do this means something.

Just as I was about to enter the office to continue my research, my tummy grumbled in protest.

I blushed slightly as I palmed my stomach. I haven't really eaten anything since I've gotten here and I _am_ pretty hungry so..

I guess it's time to eat now.

***-{The Fight for the Stars}-***

An hour or so later, Eli and Matus were preparing the food at the makeshift mess hall that was found at the gym. Even though it was Matus' turn to make the food, Eli decided to join him because she had nothing better to do.

Currently, she was listening to him talk about a customer that he had that earlier.

"-BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Not a single shot out of place. A hundred percent precise, through and through, babe." Matus exclaimed as he retold the events that he witnessed earlier.

"Oh really?" Eli asked dubiously. "You sure your eyes ain't just messing with you?"

Matus let out a good heartfelt laugh. "I'm sure. These eyes don't miss anything."

Eli let out a laugh of her own at his words. "I can count up a handful of times that your eyes have failed you."

Matus' eyes narrowed as he turned his head at while keeping half an eye on the food. "Oh yeah? Name a few."

Her interest piqued, she faced him as well while keeping a watchful eye on the food. "Well then, for starters…how about back on Elina, Masquala? You had a clear shot yet you missed it."

Matus just shook his head at her as he focused back on cooking. "Have you been there? The weather was impossible, not even _I_ am that good."

"Alright." She said. "Luquina, LetIas. That was easily one of the easier jobs that you've been given yet you just had to complicate things."

"Hey!" Matus exclaimed. "The man was right next to a couple of civilians; I had to be sure I made that shot correctly."

"Fair enough." Eli concluded as she went back to work. Those are legitimate reasons.

"See? These eyes never deceive me." Eli let out a small smirk to herself as she listened to his boastings.

"It's just such a shame that you never do anything whenever I go commando." She said coyly.

Matus stopped all actions abruptly as his head snapped towards her. He gulped as he stared at her. "You – You go co – commando?" He asked slowly.

She made a noise of confirmation as she continued to work, appearing unfazed by her words.

Matus cleared his throat as he tried but failed to act unaffected by what she just said. "When did you decide to go commando?"

"If your eyes never deceive you, then you should off known about it." She said with a victorious smirk.

He was about to respond before the door to the mess hall suddenly opened, revealing no other than Jorgen Tarask.

"I smell chicken!" Jorgen said as he clapped Matus on his shoulder in greeting.

He wasn't all that tall since he stood just barely above Eli and despite his lack of height, his large and muscular size made up for it since he was easily double Matus' body width.

They simultaneously rolled their eyes at him and his love for human food. It was no surprise since the human delicacy was quite tasty; it's just that Jorgen loved it a little too much.

It explains his size.

He took in a large sniff of the food before sighing in content. "Can't you guys go any faster? I can already taste it." He said as he leaned against the table behind them.

"You'd already be '_tasting'_ it if you actually bothered to help us." Eli said as Matus agreed with a small smile.

Jorgen threw his head back in laughter at her words. "Ha! Last time I tried to help, I almost burnt down the place."

"Yeah, and you almost burnt my suit in the process." Lola dryly said as she came into the mess.

"_That_ was accident, alright. Plus, do you see these hands?" He lifted both his hands to show. "I could barely fit my hands through those little things."

"Whatever you say big guy." Lola said as she leaned against the table that Jorgen was resting on.

They continued to banter with one another as they all patiently, and for Jorgen not so patiently, waited for the food to be finished. They exchanged stories, laughs and chuckles as they killed some time.

Currently, Eli was just about halfway through with the cooking while deciding to stay silent and let Matus tell his story about the customer that he served earlier.

She was about to reach into a cabinet for an ingredient that she needed for the food that she was cooking. Opening the cabinet, she was about to retrieve the breading that she needed before her hand passed through empty space.

Alarmed, she quickly checked the cabinet before finding it empty.

Noticing the state that Eli was in, Matus asked her what the problem was.

"Yeah, we ran of breading for the chicken." Eli said distractedly.

"What?" Jorgen exclaimed as he quickly stood up and helped her search.

Eli just rolled her eyes at Jorgen while Lola and Matus slowly followed suit, not as affected as Jorgen since they were dextro-amino.

"I'm assuming that breading is something important for the chicken?" Lola asked.

Eli eyed Jorgen as she spoke to the dextro-amino eaters. "Yup, it's what adds the flavor to the chicken. Without any breading, you might as well eat it raw since it's what makes it fried."

They nodded in understanding. "Do you want me to go and pick up some breading for you? It would honestly be no big deal." Matus suggested.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'll deal with it." She said with a small smile as she untied the apron from her waist.

Matus knew from experience that she liked to do things on her own so he didn't bother on insisting any further

"Well, if you're going to deal with it, then you better hurry. The food's cooking." Jorgen interrupted.

Looking over the food on the stove with a frown, Eli agreed silently to herself, not willing to admit that Jorgen was right. "I'll be back in 'bout…_give or take_…about 5 to 10 minutes."

Bidding them farewell, she was about to leave before Lola dragged her off to the side.

"What?" Eli whispered out.

From Lola's body language, Eli was able to tell that Lola was smiling mischievously behind her mask.

_"__I don't know why you bother on buying some more breading; Jorgen will probably eat all the chicken before you even come back_." Lola whispered with a small laugh.

Chuckling softly at her joke, she agreed with a nod before looking back only to see the man in question roll his eyes at them before turning away to watch Matus cook.

Eli shrugged as she addressed Lola's question. "Probably, but I just wanna' spread my legs a bit, been in that classroom all day." Eli said as she rolled her shoulders.

Lola nodded, accepting her excuse as she herself understood her reasoning. She wanted to join Eli on her small trip since she has been sitting on a desk chair all day as well, but she also knew that someone had to keep Jorgen in check.

"Alright, but be quick. I want to eat!" Lola exclaimed.

Laughing at Lola's exclamation, she shook her head as she left the room, crossing through the main area before exciting the building.

As the doors to the gym closed, Eli crossed over to the other side of the street before heading straight to the grocery store.

Eli shook her head with a small grin as she thought back on Matus, Lola and Jorgen.

Even though they were all far from similar and despite the fact that they drove each other crazy at times, they were the closest thing to a family that she's had in a while and she wasn't planning on letting them go any time soon.

Passing by a human female, Matus' customer crossed her mind.

Eli had to admit, she was impressed by the nameless marksman. It wasn't everyday that someone impressed Matus with their marksmanship and when someone did, it usually wasn't all that impressive.

That's exactly why she was slightly suspicious of the human. You don't meet that kind of person everyday, especially a civilian. If she had a military background then her skills would be understandable but she doesn't.

She was tempted to ask Lola to track her down since the customer was caught on the store's security camera's but thought better on it and dismissed the idea.

Old habits die hard, as the human saying goes.

Checking the time on her omnitool, she didn't see the Turian that was about to bump into her. By the time she looked up, it was too late as said Turian bumped into her causing Eli to stumble over her feet.

She heard the Turian mumble a quick apology before leaving just as quickly.

Eli shook her head at the Turian, mumbling incoherencies under her breath.

Her tummy grumbled in protest as the events prior were forgotten. Luckily, she was already at the grocery store.

***-{The Fight for the Stars}-***

A good distance away in a hidden location, a Turian with red face markings quickly fled to an out of the way alleyway where he fired up his omni-tool.

Accessing a hidden program on his tool, he activated the signal that he planted on the target.

Seeing that the device worked just as planned, he quickly called up a contact on his omni-tool.

Connecting the call to the hidden headpiece he wore on his ears, the Turian heard the call ring a couple of times before it successfully patched through.

He heard a grumbly voice through the earpiece. "Did you plant the device?"

"Yes sir, it's working just as planned."

"Good, just sit tight. Team's Alpha and Delta are about a minute away. Team Beta and Charlie will do the rest."

"Yes sir, over and out."

The Turian heard a small click, signalling that the call has ended. Quickly moving to the ambush location, he bought out his P-7 Suppressor, a prototype based on the Alliance's own version of the Suppressor, that was given to him for the mission.

Meeting up with the rest of team's Alpha and Delta, a small group made up of a total of 6 members composed of a mix of Humans and Turians, if all went according to plan, they all agreed that both teams should come in at both ends of the alleyway for an effective ambush.

After all agreeing on the plan, both teams headed their to their separate ambush locations.

If everything ran smoothly, no one should be any wiser about the excecution of Elira T'Berya.

***-{The Fight for the Stars}-***

Eli exited the store with a smile.

Buying the breading went a lot faster then expected and if she hurried back to the gym, she estimated that she would be able to properly prep the chicken in time.

Looking over to the left, she frowned as she saw a large crowd blocking the way back.

Moving closer to get a better look, she managed to see what managed to get the attention of the crowd.

A fist fight between 3 Humans and 3 Turians.

Eli sighed with annoyance. The small crowd combined with the 6 fighters were blocking the whole street and unfortunately, that meant that unless she wanted to get directly involved, she had to pass another way.

Eli didn't mind passing another path on the way back, it's just that the alternative route wasn't exactly the safest.

She wasn't scared of it though, after serving in the military for a couple of centuries and with the power of her biotics, Eli wasn't scared at all.

It's just that the alternative route took a bit longer then the main route and on top of that, Eli had a chicken to get back to.

Sighing once again, Eli reluctantly pulled away from the crowd as she looked around for an alternate route.

After a quick search, she realized that unless she wanted to go around the entire block, the quickest way back was through a shady looking alleyway that had suspicion written all over it.

Eli never liked alleyways.

Steeling her resolve, Eli went and entered said alleyway as she begun her journey back.

About midway through the alleyway, Eli saw a human and 2 Turians slowly enter through the other side. At first, Eli didn"t think any of it as she went along.

But as she neared them, she started to notice something. The look on each of their faces, their body language and even though they were in civillian; Eli managed to make out the buldge of a pistol in one of the Turians pants.

Big mistake.

Eli turned her head slightly and from her peripheral vision, she saw another group of 3 enter through the other side.

Unless this was all one big coincidence, _which Eli sincerely hoped it is_, Eli realized that she might have walked into a trap.

She didn't know what was happening nor did she know why, but if there's one thing that life in the battlefield has taught her; its shoot first, questions later.

Eli stopped in her tracks as she slowly dropped her groceries to the floor. She turned around and flattened herself on the wall behind her so that she had full coverage on all of the men.

She fired up a barrier as she prepared her biotics in a moment's notice.

"If you're looking for a free meal, you sure ain't gonna' find it here."

On the outside, Eli was cool, calm and collected. On the inside, Eli was slightly panicking.

Barriers and shielding's were good but only at a distance. Another thing that she was worried about was the fact that they all had guns and she didn't.

Eli had a custom made omni-blade that Lola crafted for her but then what good would a knife do in a gun fight?

A plan was already starting to form in Eli's mind but in order for her to pull through with said plan, she needed a distraction and unless by some miracle chance of faith happened; Eli was screwed.

They all stopped at a short distance away as one of them chuckled. "Just let it happen _sweetheart._ It'll be over before you know it."

She had a strong feeling that it wasn't his first time to say that line. Eli shuddered in disgust at the possibilities.

She started to panic even more as they brought out theirs guns and aimed it directly at her.

Eli was damned if she did anything and damned if she didn't do anything.

She's been in tight situations before but nothing quite like this. Either way, she wasn't about to give up without a fight.

Just as they were about to fire, she heard someone shout.

"_Hey!"_

Eli didn't know what happened nor who made that shout, but she wasn't about to question it as it gave her the distraction that she needed.

As the 6 men were all distracted by the other figure that entered the alleyway, Eli quickly used lift on the 3 men to her right.

It proved effective as they started to slowly lift up into the air as their limps started to flail around looking for anything to hold on to.

With them momentarily taken out of combat, she quickly turned to the other 3 only to see them explode in a biotic explosion.

Luckily, Eli had a good reflex as she strengthened her biotic barrier to shield herself from the blast.

As she uncovered her eyes, Eli detonated the other 3 men with a weak warp. She didn't want to end up in prison because of murder.

When all of them were taken out, Eli was about to let her guard down before remembering the other person in the alleyway.

Grabbing the nearest gun, she quickly aimed it at the other person.

That person might have saved her life, but Eli didn't want to take any chances.

"Who the hell are you?" Eli said with an icy tone.

"_The person who just saved your life."_

***-{The Fight for the Stars}-***

_Author's notes:_

_I'm pretty proud of that chapter, please tell me what you think on it._

**Question of the Day:**

**Who do you think just saved Eli's hide? **

**Tell us your answer in the box below!**


	9. The Release

_Author's notes:_

_If you so happen to read the chapters once more don't be surprised to see that some parts have been slightly altered and before you complain, don't worry. I'm just rephrasing it, changing some parts and rewriting it to make it better so the main point of each chapter remains the same._

_Just something I wanted to tell you guys. _

_And on a side note, I've never been to a police station nor have I any knowledge on how it everything works so forgive me if I'm not exactly accurate in my assumptions._

**_*-{The Fight for the Stars}-*_**

Stepping out of the skycar, I closed the door and watched on as the shuttle took off, probably on its way to pick up another fare.

I shook my head and left the area.

It's amazing how far technology has advanced here. Back in my day, if you wanted to fly from point A to point B, it definitely cost a lot more than a taxi fare.

Great, now I feel old. I'm only 32, that isn't _too_ bad.

Ridiculous.

Shaking my head once more I was about to focus on what I came here for before I heard a whistle.

_"You dressin' up for me darlin?"_

Sighing at the cat call, I ignored the small group of marines and hurried along. I've only been here for less than a day and already, I'm getting sick of all the attention.

I mean, I get it. I decided to wear a form fitting pair of jeans with a shirt that matched the color of my sports bra and a leather jacket that I found to finish my outfit. It's a very simple outfit but somehow, Lucy managed to make it look good.

She's a very attractive person and I wouldn't blame you at all if you mistook her for a supermodel, but seriously. I would very much appreciate it if people stopped giving me another reminder of who I am now.

To be honest, it's not really that big of a deal for me since I was always good at separating my personal feelings but, a man can wish, right?

Sighing once more, my tummy grumbled in protest as I searched around the avenue. In the middle of the street, there was a continuous line of benches with trees in between them. There was also a lineup of street lights that went parallel with the benches.

Behind those lamps was all of the restaurants/food business, the exact reason why I went here. I mean, don't get me wrong I know how to cook but I'm not really in the mood to do more learning after the morning I had.

The technology here is astoundingly high-tech.

Anyway, the food here is amazing. They have cuisines from all over the galaxy! There's Human, Asari, Turian and even some for the Salarians! Looking at the food alone made me hungrier by the second and simply staring at the food didn't quell my hunger at all.

As I was busy staring intently at all the possible food choices, I was suddenly shoulder checked by a random civilian. I was about to glare at whoever bumped me before large a crowd of people managed to catch my attention.

Leaving the restaurant that I was observing, I went over to the crowd that was blocking the street.

Standing at the tip of my toes, I struggled to look over the large crowd. Huffing because of the large height distance, I was unable to see anything due to my small size. Grumbling incoherence's to myself, I shook my head and abandoned the area.

Exploring the street with minimal interest, I was about to enter a promising burger joint before an out of the way alleyway caught my eye.

From my position, I saw a small group of three enter the alleyway. I didn't think any of it but as I was about to turn away, the Turian that I was watching suddenly pulled out a gun from the suspicions looking bulge in his jacket.

Alarmed, I took a look around and after a quick glance; It looked like no one saw anything. It was either that or no one bothered to actually do anything. It's not like guns were illegal on the citadel, anyone could own a gun if they had a proper license.

Even 'Lucy' has a license for some odd reason, though with everything that I discovered so far, I shouldn't be surprised.

I was conflicted.

On one hand, the logical side of me was saying that it was none of my business and that I should move on while the other more curious side was dying to find out what those people were doing in that alleyway. You don't just bring out a gun in public like that, especially if you bring it out in an alleyway.

That just screams out suspicion.

Biting my lip in contemplation, I considered both sides before dropping my head with a sigh. I really hate that I'm such a curious person. And if worse comes to worst, I'm not going to lose anything that I've already lost.

Steeling my resolve, I crossed the nearly empty street, passing in between the line off trees before pressing myself flat against the wall next to the alleyway.

Luckily most of the crowd was too distracted to see how ridiculous I looked.

Taking a deep breath to prepare myself, I slowly turned my head to take a small peek, but what I saw angered me to my very core.

"Just let it _happen sweetheart. _It'll be over before you know it_."_

In the middle of the alleyway was a single Asari that was surrounded by a group of 6 men, all of which had a pistol in their hands that I couldn't recognize. I am _not _going to sit idly by while an Asari woman fights for her life. Blinded by my anger, I bravely entered the alleyway, boldly calling their attention.

"Hey!"

It all happened so fast. My bravado act failed as all six men turned to me, my breath hitched in my throat as one of them pointed their pistol at me. Quickly raising my hands, I stumbled over my feet as I backtracked away in fear.

I must have done _something _because the next moment, a tingly, feather like feeling raced up my spine, going throughout all my body, causing me to shiver in place as a small blue _thing _shot out from my hand, causing a small blue light show to appear in front of me as the _thing _hit the small group, sending the men flying across the alleyway before landing in a pile of limbs.

_Did I just kill them?_

One of the men that were sent flying groaned out in pain as he struggled to push an arm that as blocking his face. I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

A small blast took me out of my stupor as I realized what just happened. A purple explosion appeared in my peripheral vision as I glanced away from the men only to see the other group flying across the alleyway as well.

Shocked beyond belief, I turned to the lone Asari only to see a pistol pointing towards my face. I was about to raise my hands up in fear, my mantra suddenly came to mind.

_Don't show an ounce of weakness, just take it in stride._

As the saying crossed my mind, another realization came to me. Why am I so afraid? Why am I acting like a little bitch? If I die once more, then so what? Even though my death is all just a blur to me now, it doesn't change the fact that I already died once.

Then what am I so afraid of losing?

A blank but cold expression came upon my face as I stared the Asari down, my fear replaced by false bravado.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman said with an icy tone.

I cracked my knuckles as I answered her, appearing nonchalant about what just happened.

"The person who just saved your life."

Suddenly, a shot that was muffled by the silencer on the gun rang out as it hit the wall next to me. On the outside, I appeared unaffected by it but on the inside, my heart was beating a mile a minute.

I merely glanced at the bullet hole as I slowly raised my hands in the air, my face still emotionless.

"Relax lady, if I wanted you dead, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

She gritted her teeth as a troubled look came upon her face. She looked like she was about to respond before the sound of police sirens filled my ears. Curious, I looked away only to see the infamous color of blue and red flashing the Citadel sky.

In retrospect, it was a bad idea to turn away from someone who had a gun pointed towards you.

As I turned back to the Asari, only the unconscious bodies of the attackers filled the alleyway and as I was about to go in deeper to investigate, I suddenly heard a voice of a human behind me.

"_What the hell? – Hey! Freeze!"_

What happened next was all a blur to me. One moment I had my back against the entrance of the alleyway and the next, I was laying on my front with a pair of hand cuffs around my wrists.

I was too shocked to do anything at that moment. I wanted to explain what happened, to tell the officers I was simply defending someone but I knew how everything looked from their perspective.

That I was a crazed attacker that single-handedly took out 6 men.

Stupid Asari, why couldn't she just stay behind and explain everything? Stupid cops, why did they have to come _here, _out of all places? Stupid Angel Gabriel, not telling me what my abilities are.

I sighed once again, this time one of annoyance as they forced me into their police cab. Dropping my head against the headrest, I shook my head at my cursed luck.

I can't believe this all happened in _one _morning.

**_*-{The Fight for the Stars}-*_**

A few hours later, I found my sitting on a bench inside a glass enclosed prison cell, still hungry and bored as hell.

The only thing that kept me from dying of boredom was my new-found biotic abilities. It's weird, being a biotic that is.

Ever since that thing shot out of my hand, I've been feeling so..._tingly._ I can't really explain the feeling, but if I were to compare it to something, it would be like taking a feather and dragging it lightly across your skin.

I was currently clenching my arm, trying but failing to find out anything about my new powers.

Anyway, they placed me here instead of a regular cell because I was apparently a biotic, even though I didn't even know how to use it.

If I wasn't tired earlier, then I was definitely exhausted now. The rigorous questioning by C-sec tired me out. They were relentless in their efforts to make me talk even though I refused to say anything without a lawyer.

I was taking a shot in dark here, in my past life I had no experience with the police what so ever and all my knowledge on them came from a television show. Despite that, I knew for a fact that they couldn't force me to do anything without a lawyer present.

But I don't know who my lawyer is, heck, I don't know if Lucy even has one. For all I know, I might be trapped here forever.

So much for being an optimist...

What got my interest though was Lucy's file. I wanted to get my hands on it because I couldn't find anything inside the penthouse about her history. It might answer a few questions of mine about Miranda and the connection to Kate.

But before I could do anything, I actually need to find a way out of here first.

Giving up on my clenching, I realized that I wasn't going to discover anything on my own and if I wanted to make some actual progress, I needed to find a biotic trainer.

And if I'm not mistaken, I might just find one at a gym.

A few moments passed by before my eyes widened at the realization. Quickly palming my pockets for the small cards, I cursed as I realized that I left them on my leather jacket which they took.

I suddenly heard the sound of footsteps and as I looked up, a C-sec officer came into the hallway outside. Deeming it as unimportant, I was about to look away before the bane of my existence came in right behind the officer.

_Angel Gabriel…_What surprised me the most wasn't the fact that she appeared again, it was what she was wearing that caught me off guard.

Instead of her usual outfit, this time she was wearing an expensive looking suit with a matching pair of heels and instead of her signature white eyes, a pair of blue irises took their place. Her hair was tied up in a fancy bun and she had a black suitcase in her hand as well which completed her look.

The C-sec officer gave me a dirty look as he opened the door to my cell. I rose up from my seat, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're free to go." The man grumbled out.

My other eyebrow hiked up next to its companion at that. I looked towards Angel Gabriel only to see her mouth the words "_Play along"_ towards me

Understanding the message, I nodded towards the officer and brushed past him, thanking him absentmindedly as the Angel led me towards the lone entrance of the hallway.

As we excited the holding cells and entered the main precinct, I tensed as she hooked her arm through mine and pulled me closer. Gritting my teeth, I _'played along'_ as we went past a small group of officers that were nearby.

I was about to ask her the reason for her presence but the sound of her smooth, alluring voice filled my ears before I could say anything. "It's only been less than a day and already, you've managed to get arrested. Congratulations." She stated with a condemning tone.

I rolled my eyes at that. "It wasn't even my fault, I was framed."

"You could have run away." She suggested.

"Then what? Have the entire C-sec go after me?" I stated sarcastically.

Before she could ask any further, I quickly cut her off, already frustrated and irritated with how today's events turned out. "Just cut the bullshit, why are you here?"

She smirked at that. "I'm your _lawyer."_ Her eyes turned white momentarily before they changed back into the blue ones that I saw earlier.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "_Really?_" I asked dubiously.

"Well, we can't have your journey end so quickly. That would be such a _waste_ when you've already managed to gain our attention." She shrugged nonchalantly as we turned a corner and entered another hallway.

_Our_...

I can't believe she said it once more, who's _our?_ Who does she work for? What's up there? And most importantly _who's _up there?

I want to ask her but I have a feeling that she's going to neglect it.

We stopped at an elevator and as I tried to remove the arm that was looped though mine, she only pulled me closer. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

The elevator doors pinged open and we stepped inside. The moment that the doors closed, I pulled away from her immediately, placing a large distance between us as I leaned against the opposing wall as I crossed my arms defensively and glared at her.

Just because she "_helped_" me escape doesn't mean that I trust her one bit.

"I'm not your enemy, John." She sighed out. "I'm just trying to help you." Her words seemed sincere and her eyes had a softness to it that almost made me believe her. Almost

Like a damn that's just been broken, the words kept spewing out of my mouth as I released all my anger, all my pent up frustrations on the nearest available person.

_Angel Gabriel_…

"By prolonging my _journey." _I spat out venomously. "Who gives a _fuck _if I've managed to get your damn attention? I'm not doing this for you! _\- And - _if you really weren't my enemy then you wouldn't have changed _fucking' _my gender!"

I pointed an accusing finger at her. "So go and take your _bullshit _and shove them down someone else's throat because I am_ not _having_ any _of it."

By the end of my little rant, I was breathing heavily while glaring at her at the same time; shocked at the words that managed to spill from my thoughts and into words.

I _rarely _snap like that and the last time that I did was when I was _drunk; _so that doesn't even count. Because of my childhood, I've always kept my thoughts to myself and _always _bit the bullet no matter happened. So the fact that I snapped like that was very surprising.

My hand dropped to my side lamely as I leaned against the wall behind me. The pent up anger that I've been holding inside of me was slowly being diminished. I sighed weakly as I ringed my hand through my long hair, straightening the lose strands as best as I could.

_This feels nice..._I thought to myself idly.

I watched as she sighed, dropping the briefcase to the floor as she used both her hands to massage her forehead.

She cocked her hip to the side as she placed her hand on it, an unknown look crossing her face. "Okay." She answered simply.

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline for what felt like the hundredth time. I pushed myself of the wall as I titled my head to the side at her odd answer.

"Okay?" I echoed. "T-that's all you're going to say?" I was half expecting her to reprimand me, to scold me and tell me off with some witty comment but I wasn't expecting..._that._

She made a confirmation sound as the elevator doors pinged open, grabbing the suitcase she dropped and looping our arms together once more, navigating me throughout the precinct, presumably to retrieve my confiscated items.

Because of all the company around us, I bit back my questions and replayed my mantra.

_Soon enough John...Soon enough..._

After successfully claiming my items and my _'Lawyer' _having to do more paperwork, we passed by a C-sec officer holding a data-pad in his hands, reading what I assumed was someones records if the picture in the top corner was anything to do by.

But as he drew closer, the contents of the pad were still blurry but the picture was caught my attention. It's something that will be forever ingrained to my being, whether I want to or not.

My eye twitched as I remembered my earlier thoughts.

I watched on helplessly as the officer with Lucy's _file _passed by, my chances of finding out who she is falling before my very eyes. I wanted to grab the file and run, to curse all the consequences of my possible actions just so that I could get my answers.

But as the man passed by me, my shoulders dropped in disappointment as rational thought came into mind.

So what if I manage to get Lucy's file? I'd get my answers but then what? I'll have nothing to go on after that. I'll have no possible way of pursuing any plan of action that I have because I'm just some average Joe.

I have no contacts that I know of, I have a few abilities that I have no possible control over and lastly, if what Angel Gabriel told me was true, then theoretically speaking, I have an enemy that I'd have to face.

And to make matters worse, if I do somehow end up dieing once more, who knows _where _I'll end up next? My only possible way out is if I follow what they've given me.

I sighed in annoyance as I realized something that just ruined my entire experience so far.

Just like my childhood, whether or not I decide to follow my parents rules, I'd be screwed either way.

As we finally exited the police precinct. I tore my arm away from her before walking a few steps away, wanting to place as much distance away from her as possible.

"John – " She started."I don't know if you believe me and frankly, I don't even care if you believe me; but if you want to make things better for yourself then you _will _follow what I have to say." She finished with a firm tone.

I took a few moments to calm the ever rising fire within me. As much as I want to lash out at her, arguing over what felt like a useless cause would do me nothing.

As I turned around, my voice cool, calm and collected. "Fine. I'll play your little '_game'_ for now, _but_..." I moved closer to her, whispering in her ear to emphasize my point. "No one, not even _you_ is going to hold me back ."

And with that, I turned on my heel and left, leaving a smirking Angel behind.

**_*-{The Fight for the Stars}-*_**

**Question of the Day:**

**How do you feel about this 'cool, calm and collected' version of our hero?**


	10. The Breakdown

**It's been too. Damn. Long! **

**And guys, I have no excuses for it so I give you permission to reprimand me for my tardiness because you deserve it. No amount of apologies is going to make up for my lack of responsibility. The best and only way to make up for this is just continue writing and posting **

**At least my I'm already on my summer break, so I don't have to worry about school anymore****. **

***-{The Fight for the Stars}-***

The room was deathly silent.

Nothing but the sound of the clock ticking and his ragged breaths filled the worn down office. The silence that his boss was showing was intimidating since he always had something to say, no matter the situation.

The Turian fidgeted on the spot, talons griping the base of his palm in unease. Standing over 6 feet tall, his boss towered over the Turian. He had enough strength to crush a man's windpipe with one hand.

He should know. He was there when it happened.

With each passing second and with each moment that passed by in silence, the Turian's inner turmoil rose. The atmosphere was so thick with tension, you could practically slice it in half with a knife. He had to alleviate it somehow. He had to find a way to calm the raging anger that he just knew was burning brightly within his boss.

He just had too. If he didn't, then he might as well pack his bags and sleep with the fishes himself.

Just as he was about to clear his throat in a pathetic attempt to obtain his boss' attention, a low humorless chuckle interrupted him before any words could be said.

"_4 teams." _, The man intoned darkly. "_I sent out 4 teams to take out one woman…and you failed."_ The Turian swallowed the lump forming in his throat and shuffled uncomfortably on his feet.

"_How hard is for _24 _men, to take out _one _woman? _"He gathered any remaining confidence he had left and clasped his hands behind his back, straightening his spine and stared unflinchingly towards where he assumed was his boss' eye level.

"Sir…_she_ interrupted."

The dark figure that was enclosed in the shadows tensed momentarily before a harsh breath escaped his lips. "_She?" _He asked tentatively, not wanting to believe that '_she' _was back in the picture.

Taking a breath of his own, he winced at the words that were coming out of his mouth, sharing the same sentiment as his boss. "I've been a biotic all my life Sir, I've worked with all kinds of _shits_ all around the galaxy but _her…she's _the only one with an _aura _that strong."

The man turned around slowly and masked how much the recent revelations affected him. "_How sure are you?" _His voice was flat, not a single emotion showing.

"I'm willing to bet my life on it sir. There isn't a single doubt about it in my mind."

Bracing himself against the counter behind his desk, he leaned against it and dropped his head. "_How?" _He asked simply.

"I made _sure _that she was above that bomb before I detonated it. No one, _no one,_ could have survived that blast. She _should _be dead. She and that partner of hers should have been obliterated a _long _time ago…"

"…_But apparently, she wasn't._" The boss said, finishing his sentence for him.

"There's something _more_ to her Sir, something that I'm missing. I just don't know what…" He trailed off, his tactical mind already forming up theories and such.

Taking a deep calming breath, the boss stood up straight and turned to his second in command. "You just deal with that Asari. I'll deal with '_her' _myself." The mysterious figure commanded, speaking with a tone that booked no room for argument.

"But Sir-"

He took a threatening step forward in the Turian's direction and smirked internally as he took a fearful step back. "_I didn't stutter." _The latter's mandibles clicked in annoyance.

The Turian nodded mutely and left the room without another word.

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

The sound of water droplets filled the large sized bathroom.

They trickled down the smooth expand of skin, exploring curiously the naked flesh exposed to them. A hand carrying soap filled loofah brushed over the toned muscles while the other held onto the railing in front of it, causing long golden-brown hair to cascade over my face, a protection of some sort against the harsh and foreign world around me.

Finishing the upper half of my body, I propped my leg on the stool inside the bathroom shower and continued to drag the soft loofah harshly across the unfamiliar and unexplored skin until the once perfectly tanned flesh turned a crimson red.

Not satisfied, I switched the leg and placed the untouched one where the previous used to be and gave it the same treatment, sparing no mercy for the filth that wasn't seen through the naked eye.

The rough textures of the loofa brushed hard strokes up and down the long limb, through the thigh and around the calf and though the veins in my arms became prominent, I ignored it and continued to exert pressure on the area. My breath grew ragged and a rash started to appear but despite that, hard strokes with the sponge continued on.

For how long I continued to stroke and how much pain I was supposed to feel in that moment became meaningless for an unhealthy obsession took control of my very being in that precise moment, not willing to release my body until the craving was fed.

It wasn't the blushing rash in my leg nor was it the burning sensation that started to overcome my arm. It was simply the feel of a water droplet falling into my iris that brought me back from my daze.

Blinking my eyes not once, not twice, but thrice. I slowly looked down only to see that the rash started to bleed, the wound permitting small droplets of Crimson down the drain, never to be seen again like the proud and confident man I used to be.

I dropped my head in shame, letting out a self-depreciating sigh at how far I've allowed myself to fall in the spiraling abyss of self-torture, to fall into the place that I vowed never return to. I can't believe that after all that hard work of forgetting and self-disciplining...all that progress gone in a single snap of a finger.

I released a shuddery breath, my lungs taking large and greedy gulps of air as the eyelids of my face sealed shut, as tightly as I could to keep the tears that were threatening to release at bay. Raising my head slowly, I looked up towards the ceiling, the Galaxy; the 'Almighty' could have been staring down at me for all I knew and quite frankly, neither did I care.

All I did know however was the body that trapped my very essence was covered in soap and was waiting for it to be rinsed off. Releasing my vice-like grip from the railing, I raised said hand only to see four deep crescent shape scars littered the palm of my hand, not enough to draw blood but just enough to leave a nasty mark.

I fingered the wound absentmindedly, idly wondering why the pain wasn't registering.

Deciding against using the hand any further, I dropped the loofah from my other hand and used it to twist the lever, the cold water falling through the small holes of the shower head immediately. My body shivered against the ice cold water and I twisted the lever some more until the once cold water turned hot, nearly scalding.

I sighed deeply as the hot water pounded against my skin, the stress of just, _everything_, washing away. My body relaxed immediately at the familiar feeling and even though '_Lucy'_' might not have been used to the feeling of it, _I _was.

I rubbed tired and calloused hands against my face, willing the pounding of the light headache that bombarded my mind to go away. I didn't know how long I stayed under the steamy shower, an hour, maybe two. The only thing I wanted and _needed _was to somehow find anyway whatsoever to distance myself from the _poison _of what used to be and distract myself to keep the fleeting thoughts away from my past life.

_I have to, because I wouldn't know what would happen if I were to allow myself to fall that far again._

After the soap had been thoroughly washed away, I reluctantly closed the shower head and stepped out, the fresh droplets of water dripping down from the long plains of my naked body and onto the floor. Cautiously heading towards the towel rack, I grabbed a random towel and wrapped the soft cotton around my heated flesh.

Realizing that I couldn't let my hair dry out naturally like I always do, the fabric unwrapped around my body and I used said cloth to dry my hair - albeit with a lot more force than necessary, the remnants of my anger still present.

Noticeably calmer now after my little outburst, I wrapped the towel around my body once more and padded over to the counter, right next to the mirror but not enough to see my reflection. I tried moving my feet but found that they were embedded into the ground, not allowing myself to take a single step. I tried to take a calming breath, but found that no oxygen was being taken in.

A sense of dread started to creep along my skin, slowly crawling over my body - causing me to shiver involuntarily. It enveloped me, surrounded me with its cold and horrific senses. I closed my eyes, desperate to find anything to banish the unwelcomed feeling away.

I was immediately surrounded by the darkness; the place where if I allowed myself, I'd be able to imagine that everything was a dream, that all of this was simply my mind fooling myself into thinking my brain was being lucid. The place where I could imagine that instead of being assassinated off in an alleyway, I was simply involved in an accident where I'd wake up any time now in a hospital surrounded by the people who cared for me: my lonesome mother who didn't care for me as much as she should've, my friends who were more plastic than genuine now that I looked at it..._Jennie._

_Oh Jennie..._

A rebellious sob escaped my lips as _she, _the person I considered my best friend - who I haven't even thought of once, mind you - came to mind.

**-]|[-**

_"__This boy right here will take New York by storm!" _

Little-boy John held in his wince as his father's large hand clapped his shoulder roughly and shook his small six year old frame. A polite smile formed on his face and he obediently shook the filthy hands of his father's co-workers.

The words of his father echoed throughout him, "_Don't show an ounce of weakness, John! Take it in stride_!" he would say to him regularly.

And little-boy John did exactly that.

Despite his young age, he's already been exposed to these kinds of encounters more times than he could count; at age 6, he's already been able to tell whenever someone was being genuine or not and from what he's managed to gather, his father's co-workers only looked on with envy or jealously.

But little-boy John didn't care, and from the way his father was being slightly over-zealous, John knew he didn't care either. So little-boy John did what he knew best; smile, shake thy hand with a firm grip and make sure to keep the facade that he forced himself to master.

And it worked; no one was any wiser about his inner most private thoughts. Not even his own parents knew what his personal feelings were and he was grateful for that.

As the orange kissed sky started to recede, the black of night ascended into the heavens; blanketing the atmosphere, signaling that not only was dusk falling rapidly; John's bedtime was nearing.

Even though John was wise beyond his years, that didn't change the fact that he was still a six year old boy who needed to rest. His digital watch ringed softly on his wrist. He checked the time, only for it to confirm that it was indeed his bedtime.

Little-boy John's eyes lit up. It was time for him to go to sleep, to get away from these 'plastics' that his father surrounded himself with. So he searched the crowd eagerly; he had half a mind to simply head straight to bed, but he didn't want to risk another scolding.

After a bit of time passed by, he managed to finally find him. With a small tug on his father's pants, his father glanced towards him through his peripherals. John didn't know what he was expecting when he told his father that his bedtime has arrived; but he certainly expected a lot more than a simple nod in his direction.

With a stiff upper lip, he turned sharply on his heel and marched on to his bedroom without looking back, not noticing that a pair of eyes were watching his every move curiously.

When John finally reached the top of the staircase, once he was finally out of sight, he ran quickly towards his room, not caring at all if the guests below heard him or not. He closed the door shut, kicked off his shoes and jumped on his bed where he came face to face with what was arguably his best friend; Cara, the pillow who he loved even more than his parents.

He pulled her closer to him and dug his face into the soft artificial cotton where he finally let the tears fall.

John closed his eyes to stop the downfall, though the tears kept on falling. He dug his face further into her, to block the harsh reality that was his life, though it only served to soak the cotton even further. He curled up to his pillow even further, to find any comfort he could take from her, though not even Cara could take his pain away.

His father didn't even bother to wish him goodnight, his mother was nowhere in sight, the both of them didn't even care enough to ask what his dream actually was; to _explore - _They just _assumed_.

And that's what hurt the most.

With John being too engrossed with his own personal thoughts, he failed to notice that the door to his room opened just a tad bit before a figure entered and closed said door as softly as she could. The figure must have over-estimated how loud the door would be because as it closed, a soft clicked echoed throughout the room, causing John tense up in his bed.

Because of his position on the bed, he was unable to see who just entered his room, and in case it was one of his parents, (or worse, both) he didn't want to let them see him like this; they would ask questions as to why he was crying, his Father would reprimand him for letting his not being strong enough and in a worst case scenario, they might even _disown _him.

So he immediately went to work on rubbing the tears away but try as he might, the tear steaks would still stay, his eyes won't just magically clear up and he won't be able to stop the sobs that escaped him.

He took a deep breath; he shut his eyes one last time and hugged Cara to his torso extra tight before deciding to face the music. Whatever punishment his parents had in store for him, whatever scalding he had to sit through he would.

It was the hardest decision that he has ever made in his entire young life.

Once he managed to gather enough strength to lift himself up, it wasn't his Father nor was it his Mother who he entered his room; it was a girl – no, it was a _little _girl.

With puffy red eyes, he looked at her with a bemused expression. She couldn't have been older than him and he was definitely sure that he's never seen her before in his life. If she was at the gathering downstairs, he didn't she her there either.

He was about to ask her that before she answered, "I saw you earlier – you looked like you needed a hug."

She was soft spoken, John noted. He had to strain his ears to even hear her. He wanted to ask her what she was doing in his room, wanted to ask her why she even followed him up here, to ask her if her parents even know where she is – _they might even be freaking out as we speak_!

But he was dumbfounded. He had no clue as to why she was here and from the look on her face, she didn't either.

His eyes bore into hers intensely, trying his best to find the answers himself in those expressive eyes of hers. They held eye contact for a few long seconds before she looked away; biting her lip and wringing her hands together nervously.

_Must be a nervous habit_, John noted once more.

He looked on as she seemingly strengthened her resolve and faced him head on. "Whenever I am in a bad mood, my mom would give me a hug to make me feel better – it worked too."

John opened his mouth to respond but she seemed to ignore it and spoke (more like rambled) over him. "My – my parents told me that when you hug, it squeezes the hurts away until there's no more room so that once the hurts are gone, it would be replaced by the warm and fuzzy feeling that I always feel when my parents hug me."

"So, do – do you want a hug?" She finally asked after her little monologue.

The unnamed girl looked at him expectantly with her big doe-eyes. Realizing that she was waiting for him to say something, he quickly racked his brain for anything to say.

"Um…who – who are you?" Her cheeks tinted a bright cherry red once she realized that she hasn't even introduced herself yet.

"_Jennie, my name is Jennie." _

**-]|[- **

I released a harsh breath as the memory faded away, back into the deep dark depths of my mind. A tear fell from my face, another. I brushed it away with my thumb but they kept on falling. I held the palm of my hands over my eyes but still, they kept on coming.

Like a damn that has just been broken, the heavily built walls that kept my emotions at bay broke, causing the tears that I held in all this time to fall freely down my face.

"_Hold it in John! Take in in stride!" _

My Father's words echoed throughout my being. I kept on rubbing the tears away, but they kept on coming. Why won't it stop? I covered my ears to block the words of my father, but they kept on coming. Why won't it stop?

I looked up, a desperate attempt to find something, _anything, _to stop the onslaught of emotions that bombarded me – but it was a mistake. It wasn't John Saxon, it was _'Lucy'_. The woman who's life I took over.

The woman who also took over my life!

Her features were perfect;cheekbones sculpted by great Aphrodite herself, a chin that could slice through the toughest of stone; she even had the most luscious pair of lips that would make _any_ the Greek Goddesses jealous!

But there was one imperfection that I managed to see; her eyes – her eyes were _dead._ Any sort of emotion that used to be in them were drained away by the cold, unfeeling hand of _death._

And the longer I stared, the more I realized those eyes weren't hers, no. There were _mine_. Whoever this 'Lucy' person was is _long _gone and for reasons unknown, she was replaced by _me_.

No.

No, that's impossible.

_No. _

_No! _

These aren't my eyes, they can't be! This isn't my body, this isn't my life and neither are those soulless eyes! The anger, the frustration of just _everything _exploded and so before I knew it, I grabbed the nearest object and hurled it as hard as I can into the mirror, hurled it at the person at the other side who wasn't _me. _

My breath felt heavy. My whole body was tense; it pulsed faintly – I could have sworn that I even heard my own heartbeat. My lungs expanded, it felt constricted in the confines of the clothing I wore (or lack thereof). It grasped at the air greedily as I clenched my fist around nothing.

Finally, with great effort, I calmed down my breathing and relaxed my body as a tired hand ringed through my long hair. I released another self-depreciating sigh and shook my head, causing the long golden-brown to bounce around my shoulders.

Once I realized that I closed my eyes, I opened them once more only to see the consequences of my actions. The mirror had a spider-web crack right smack dab in the middle, causing it to show a million different reflections.

As I observed the mirror idly, I smiled sadly as a song crossed my mind.

"_Who is that girl I see, staring straight, back at me? _

_Why is my reflection someone I, don't__know__?" _

_How fitting_.

The smooth sound of the mezzo-soprano bounced throughout the walls; it calmed me down, surprisingly. I embraced it, let the music flow through my veins. I let out a sad laugh at the absurdity of it all; I couldn't believe that I was singing at a time like this.

With a body that wasn't mine, blood dripping down my leg and a cracked mirror in front of me; I just _laughed _at it all. It wasn't a good ole' laugh that came from my soul, but it was still a laugh and it felt _great._

But as soon as it came, it left just as quickly; leaving behind a feeling like no other.

Emptiness - I wasn't even sure if it _was _a feeling but it was what I felt and I didn't like it, not one bit. The temptation to delve into that feeling further, to explore and to analyze was strong but I pushed it away.

I didn't want to risk allowing myself to fall that far once more, especially if it was by my own doing.

"You know, I don't think it's healthy to be doing that much heavy thinking." I screamed in shock as a voice to my right spoke out of nowhere, causing me to jump what felt like ten-feet high.

_Angel Gabriel_

And just like that, my somber mood was crushed. The very name of her was enough to cause the slight traces of anger to spark back up; it was through the power of will that I managed to not snap at her.

No, don't you dare John Saxon, I can still fix this – I don't have to be angry. All you have to do is to _calm down._

Nodding to myself, I rolled my shoulders and leaned against the counter top, crossing my arms below my chest as I faced her with what I hoped was a blank expression.

"And I don't think it's healthy for you to keep on bothering me like this."

She leaned against the doorway as she propped a hand on her hip. Smirking slightly, she replied, "Touché."

Things were still a bit tense between us; knowing that they - those 'higher' beings - were watching my every move made my insides clench uncomfortably at the thought that they could easily intervene at any moment. It made me feel as if I made any move whatsoever to rebel against them, to really just _change _the events of this game to fit my messed up fantasy, they'd easily make it so that those changes _didn't _take place.

And more importantly, it made me feel as if I was six years old again; some higher being watching over, making sure everything went according to how they saw fit and that I didn't do anything to screw it up.

Angel Gabriel never directly stated this, it's just what I managed to gather from everything that has happened earlier. It's only been one day for fuck' sake and they've (more like just her specifically) been bothering me about almost everything.

It's been getting old pretty fast.

The silence between us uncomfortable, at least for her. Earlier within the day, she seemed like she had no qualms about bothering me, but now? It was as if she was walking on eggshells and that if she made one wrong move, she would of destroyed what little 'thing' we had.

Though I had no idea what sort of 'thing' that was.

"Hey," She called out, "where did you go just now?"

"I went to _none of you damn business _boulevard." I responded, the impulse to bitch' at her too strong to keep a lid on.

She sighed helplessly and ringed a tan hand through her white mane. "I meant what I said earlier. I'm not you enemy."

"And I'm a freakin' _unicorn_, so _what?_ You think that just because you say that, I'm supposed to magically trust you? That we're supposed to be all _buddy-buddy' _now?"

"John...I get it, okay? I understand what-" She cut herself of abruptly; her eyes widened in shock as she realized her mistake. Her amendment was at the tip of her tongue but I didn't let it escape her lips as something within me just _snapped_, the anger - borderline _rage_ \- took control over my very being.

"Understand?" I reiterate, tilting my head slightly as I narrowed my eyes dangerously. "_Understand? _What in the bloody hell is there to _fuckin'_ understand?" In one swift move, I crossed over and grasped her neck; using my momentum, I slammed her against the door frame and pinned my other hand right next to where her head was.

So much for keeping a lid on my anger.

"You have _no _idea on what I'm going through right now - no idea on how _hard _is it for me to not just snapand _end _it! So don't go around making these _false_ promises when they're just complete and utter _bullshit._" And with that, I pushed her against the frame one last time before glaring at her and stomping off angrily.

I took off my towel - not caring at all if she saw me or not - and scrolled through the undergarment section of the automated closet while trying my damn best to ignore her presence.

How dare she - how _dare _she go and say that to my face? To outright say that she _understood_ what the hell I was going through? _Bullshit._

She cleared her throat behind me but I ignored it, opting to just place on my sleepwear instead (though the likeness of me actually _getting _any sleep was slim to none)."John..." She called out. I heard her call out my name a few more times before a long sigh reached my ears.

"I guess there's really nothing I can say to change your mind is there?"

My silence was the answer.

She sighed once more before spoke again. "Look John, that was insensitive of me, okay? I shouldn't have said that and I apologize for it but I just need you to understand this."

My breath hitched in my throat unknowingly, the shirt held in my hand squeezed tightly as I waited in immense anticipation for what she was about to say.

After a long moment in silence, she finally continued.

"You need to stop thinking about the past and focus on the here and _now, _John. Because I _promise _you, that'll only serve to do you more harm than good."

"It's not that simple." I replied through clenched teeth.

"I know it's not not, John and I'm sorry for that." Her voice sounded genuine, sincere almost. That's what puzzled me greatly.

Why was did she care?

I turned to her, examining her reaction as I voiced my thoughts. "Why do you care?"

Her eyes softened considerably as a mysterious smile graced her face. "Because I know you, John. A lot more than you'll ever realize."

I frowned at her remark which only served to confuse me even further but any question I had died at the back of my throat as she turned around and disappeared into nothing.

I may not want anything to do with her ( _lies! ) _but I'd be lying to myself if I say that what she said didn't intrigue me.

Angel Gabriel may not be my most favorite person right now, but I'd be an idiot to not follow through on her sound advice. So I closed the automated closet and entered the bathroom, wincing at what I found.

This is why I like to keep a lid on my emotions, they tend to leave a trail of _destruction _and this bathroom is proof of that. The counter top littered with broken glass and a few droplets of blood stained the floor.

I sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day as I realized that unless there was a cleaning service, I'd have to clean this mess up myself.

_Tomorrow, _I told myself as I closed the lights. Whatever repercussions I may have to deal with, tomorrow will be the day that they will be dealt with because for now, all I wanted to do was to curl up next to Cara and just pretend, even just for a few hours that today was all just a dream.

And I did exactly that.

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

**I'm really sorry for how long it took me to make this chapter because for the life of me, I just could ****_not _****think of anything and hopefully, the next few chapters should come easy as I finally managed to get this out of the way.**

**So even though I don't deserve it, a review would be appreciated.**

**Question of the day:**

**What do you think Angel Gabriel meant when she said that she knew John more than he'll ever realize?**


	11. It was only just a dream

**I'm really sorry that this took me as long as it did. I've been really struggling with the plot of this story and where I actually want to go with it. I didn't want to advance my story without anything to go on, but now that I do, here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

Little-Katherine woke with a start.

Startled and frazzled at suddenly being woken up, she quickly looked around her to gather her bearings as a small hand found its way to her eyes to rub away the grogginess.

Her room was just the way she left it before she went to bed, there was nothing around that could have possibly woken her up. The window that displayed the looming moon up in the night sky showed no signs of the possibility, no stray animal or the howling winds of the weather banging against her reinforced window.

So what woke her up?

As the last of her grogginess went away, it was then that she heard it, heard the one sound that her nightmares were made off, the sound that terrified her the most.

The urge to ignore, to block out the noise and head back to sleep was strong, but the desire to find out what exactly was happening was painfully stronger; her curiosity was getting the best of her.

She sealed her eyes shut and cocooned herself with the blankets but it was futile. The noise grew ever louder, causing her to fidget uncomfortably in her twin sized bed.

But once a loud crash sounded just outside in the hallway, that small hopeful feeling that stood at the back of her mind? It flew straight out the window and a sinking feeling akin to dread started to pool at the pit of her stomach.

Whatever the reason was for the noise, she knew that tonight was different, that tonight, something big was going to happen and being out of the loop wasn't an option. Katherine didn't know why she could feel it, not certain as to why either, but she felt it and she was willing to risk all her marbles on her instincts being right.

Throwing the comforter off of her body, she planted both of her feet on the floor and tiptoed out of her room, albeit reluctantly. She closed the door as softly as she could, letting out a small breath as it shut without a sound.

As she started to approach the source of the noise, another crash echoed through her ears and she closed her eyes to reassure herself that...that what? That she was in the right? She knew that she wasn't, knew that she had a strict curfew and that if her father found out she was up past her bed time, a punishment would be awaiting her.

Katherine just had to be hopeful that she wouldn't get caught.

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

My eyes shot wide open, body rocketing up from the bed as the dream registered in my mind. Strands of Hair clung to my forehead, blocking my vision as greedy gulps of air were taken in.

A hand found its way to my chest, trying to placate the rapidly beating heart. I took a shallow breath, two, before falling back down on the soft comforter below. Blown out eyes stared up at the painted ceiling above, hazel irises darting throughout what it saw but not really registering anything.

Well, so much for getting a good night's sleep, I thought to myself as the palm of my hands ground itselves to my temple, easing the already forming headache.

Don't mind me, I'm just recieving another one of the many mysteries that I'm (supposedly) expected to solve, no biggie! It's sorta my new thing actually, so keep em' coming!

Fan-fucking-tastic.

When I went to sleep last night, questions about the angel were on the forefront of my mind, but now? That dream that my mind conjured up (or maybe not even me) is now definitely up there.

But for some reason, as the dream started to registered in my mind, a sense of fullfilmen started to play in my system, an urge to _know _what that dream meant and it chilled my very being to the core. It traveled throughout my entire body, causing me to shiver violently against the fluffy comforter.

And what made the feeling so chilling wasn't that the girl in my dream might have something to with the card I've recieved the other day (Katherine), it was the question no amount of positive thinking would ever restrain: what if, eventually I'll find out all these mysteries that plauge my mind constantly, only for it to end up being one of the biggest regrets that I'll ever make?

What's worse? Even with these doubts, maybe even _warnings_, I know for a fact that it wont deter me from digging, and digging and digging a hole so deep that I'll be too afraid to look up, because I'll only to realize how deep I'v managed to go and that no amount of attempts would ever bring me back to the surface.

I brought my – oh so soft - comforter closer to my body and I shifted, bringing Cara closer to me for comfort. I stroked the fabric with a soft hand, inhaled the scent that was uniquely her and the effect was immediate.

The slew of questions slowed down and my mind stop processing, closed itself off on all accounts as I focused solely on the feeling off my baby against clothed breasts, the two mounds unfamiliar but welcomed.

All my worries, all my current tribulations, about the Angel, about me and even about...Shepard. I blocked it all away and focused on Cara and my baby alone. If even after all this time, she still has this kind of effect, then you can sure as hell count that I'll make the most out of what I can.

A few moments of undeterred silence passed by with me laying there, taking in small whifs of her scent before releasing a content sigh. Breath evening out, eyelids dropping heavy, sleep was once again lulling me with it's enticing arms before suddenly, a blaring alarm rang out throughout the master bedroom.

A pathetic whine escaped me as I burrowed my head further into my pillow, trying to block out the sudden intrusion of noise but it was futile. The alarm was loud and unforgiving, it broke the peace that formed around me, unwilling to stop until forced to do so.

With a great reluctance, I threw away the covers from my body and crawled on all fours over to the night table, where what I assumed was the source of the noise. Squinting against the artificial sunlight that hit my eyes, I palmed an object for a few seconds, unsure if it was the clock, before sighing in relief as the noise finally stopped.

Well, there goes that brilliant plan of mine – my body will just _not _go to sleep anymore once it's awake - and I _really _wanted to sleep in too.

So, off the bed I went and through the bedroom did I go, my feet took me over to the other door in the room, where a closed door blocked its entrance and once I opened it, My head dropped against the frame as last night's mess came into view.

I really just _not _want to deal with this right now...

The mirror (or whats left of it) hung off of its screws while stray shards of glass littered the floor and even the counter top; a lone hairbrush lay in the center of it all, the cause for the destruction. Slowly bringing my head up to view the mess, I looked on with a cold eye, too bothered to actually clean it up but knowing that I had too.

I half expected Angel Gabriel to show up at that exact moment, to tell me off about this mess but I was surprised when nothing happened. It wasn't that I actually wanted her here; it's just that with her current track record, this would seem like an opportune moment to intervene.

Less things to stress about, I guess…

So with nothing better to do, I shrugged the thought off and decided to just go and clean the mess up because I knew that if I didn't, then no one will.

And that's exactly what I did. I cleaned it up, made it all nice-like and I even went as far as to clean the rest of the bedroom as well and it felt oddly…normal. Like something an average-every day person would do and for some reason that bothered me.

It's because I keep on expecting that something interesting would occur to me. I don't know; I just assumed that since I'm _here_ out of all places, that _something _would happen. I mean, I don't _want_ things to happen. I'm perfectly content with this 'normal' life, but there's just something stopping me from being at total ease.

That's what keeping me at the tip of my toes at all times, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

As the final shards of glass hit the bottom of the trash shoot, I closed the bin and just as I was about to re-enter the penthouse, a small white card that just so happen to be lodged in between the door hinges caught my attention.

I plucked the small card between two slender digits and read it, frowning at its contents.

_Biotic Training session with Ms. T'Berya at 10 am._

Terask's Gym. Don't be late!

Well, thanks a lot Ms. Dues Ex Machina for once again helping me with my journey! The next time you send your delusional messenger along, I'll make sure to give you guys a thank you present!

I crumpled up the small card and tossed it over my shoulder, slamming the door shut as I re-entered the apartment. A few moments later found me opening said door once more, plucking the crumpled card up before muttering numerous profanities under my breath as a loud slam echoed throughout the hallway.

As much as I hate myself for allowing them to continue with this, unless I find another way, this is arguably my best shot as of now to make any progress on not only the countless mysteries, but on building myself back as a whole.

I know that Shepard and friends (sounds like a children's band) are important and embarrassingly enough, I haven't even thought of a plan of action yet for when I'll eventually run into them (which I have a feeling I will) but if I'm perfectly honest with myself, I'm not even sure if even want to do anything with him/her.

Of course, that doesn't mean that I want nothing to do my Miranda, but that's not the point.

I'm sure that whoever this Shepard will be, he or she will be completely capable of destroying the Reapers by him or herself which begs the question: why am I even needed in the first place?

I could be wrong of course, but it's still something to ponder on.

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

"Sir, if I may: what the _fuck _was that?"

The line was silent for a moment, as if the person on the other side of the call was carefully forming his response. The room went quiet, only the sound of her harsh, lonesome breaths filling up the empty room.

"What exactly are you referring to Ms. T'Berya?"

Eli growled, literally _growled _at his deflection. If there was one thing in the entire galaxy that she hated more than pretentious bastards (which was the person on the other end of the line), it was whenever someone tried to deflect even though she knew otherwise.

She tightened her fist around the small insignia that she managed to pick up from her little encounter and suppressed the urge to throw it against the wall.

Through gritted teeth, she responded, "You know _exactly _what the hell I'm talking about."

"Tell me Ms. T'Berya, what '_exactly' _am I supposed to know?"

"That you fucked up!" Eli finally exclaimed in a burst of anger. "C-sec has your prototype now because of that incompetent Turian of yours and I _barely...fuckin' barely _managed to get out of there without this _stupid _insignia of yours."

The man was once again silent but this didn't faze Eli. This gave her a moment to reel in her anger. She was actually glad for it. Let him contemplate his idiotic mistake.

"I'll admit, this recent turn of events was…unexpected and it _wont _go unpunished but as for you.." He trailed off. "I was starting to assume that you forgot our little _'arrangement'."_

Her anger deflated instantly and a small hand flew towards the small scar on her chest instinctively. Memories of the event flashed and for a split second, she almost heaved a pained groan as an imaginary pressure started to push against her constricting chest.

But just as the feeling came, it left just as quickly, forcing her to regain her bearings in a moments notice, barely managing to restrain the gasp threatening to escape her lips.

She will not_, _absolutely_ not _allow him to have the satisfaction of knowing that.

"These past few reports that I've been receiving lately haven't been satisfactory for someone of your stature. Do you need another reminder of who you are..._what _you are, Ms. T'Berya?"

She swallowed the think pool of saliva that somehow managed to form in her throat before answering with a stiff upper lip, "No Sir."

"Good. I expect your next report soon."

With that, the com line clicked, signaling that the call had ended but she didn't have a moment to ponder on that as in that same moment, the single door to the room opened, causing her to pocket the small insignia and tense up immediately.

"Eli, you have a -" The words suddenly cut short and she released a small sigh as she recognized the voice to be none other than her Quarian friend. "wait…Eli? What's wrong?"

At the question, she forced to herself to relax her posture and quickly assured her friend that everything was indeed, alright. She turned to Lola, and smiled gently at her before responding, "Don't worry, it's nothing important. What's up?"

Her friend tilted her head to the side, her body language telling Eli that Lola was curious yet not quite believing. Luckily for her, she dropped it and proceeded on to her original focus.

"Ms. Walker has arrived for your session at 10." As she said this, Eli's personal omni-tool binged and after a quick glance, confirmed the very same thing.

_Finally_, Eli thought with a small sigh. Her mind could use the distraction, and after her earlier conversation, she would gladly take it.

After shutting down the console herself, Eli cleared her mind of any distractions and allowed a moment for herself before exiting the small room with her friend, the both of them heading back to their own responsibilities.

If Eli were to be completely honest, she was quite excited for her very first one on one training session, and despite the fact that the idea came from the man she hated the most, this was one idea that she actually didn't hate.

With that in mind, she approached her glass enclosed class room in which her client was already in: a pretty young thing with a figure to die for.

_She's gorgeous, I'll give her that. She just better stay away from my Matus._

Plastering a pleasant smile upon her face, she entered the room and just as she was about to greet the other woman, her smile diminished as her face finally came into view.

"_You..."_

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

**This question might be a shot in the dark here for you guys, but what do you think could be the reason for Eli's hatred for this mysterious man? What could have possibly happened that made her hate him so much?**

**Leave your comments or suggestions in the box below!**


	12. Poor Mr Jones

**Hihi! Please don't kill me for the long updates xoxo**

**Also, inspired by Mission Impossible.**

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

_Last time, on The Fight for the Stars:_

_Plastering a pleasant smile upon her face, she entered the room and just as she was about to greet the other woman, her smile diminished as her face finally came into view._

"_You..."_

Eli raised her brow questioningly. Well _that _is certainly an interesting way to greet someone.

"Excuse me?"

Her eyes sparked with recognition ever so slightly before the very same look vanished, all traces of it gone in a split second. _You had my interest, now you have my attention_.

Eli rifled through the depths of her mind, racking her brain for a time, place or even an event in which she might have spotted this person before, but finding none. Another possibility that she had to bear in mind was that this 'client' of hers could potentially be a sleeper agent sent from her boss to evaluate her performance.

She considered this for a moment, but as she screwed up her eyes to scrutinize the human more carefully, she scratched the thought from her mind; her client looked too inexperienced and maybe even just a tad bit naive to be in the same business as she was.

"Nothing. Sorry - it's just that a friend of mine looks like you - that's all." She stammered out awkwardly.

At the confession, Eli managed to breath a little easier. Not everyone's always out to get her. Not everyone's an enemy that she'd have to deal with. That would be ridiculous. Curse her mind for over-thinking things.

Easing the tension that formed on her shoulders, she was about to plaster on her teacher persona before an (evil) idea came to mind.

Just a small way to break the ice, that's all.

"It's because all us Asari look alike, don't we?" A cross of the arms, the cocked hip, the dryness of her comment mixed with just a tad bit of irritation made the perfect execution.

And it worked. Given the way her client flushed deeply. It gave her a small sense of satisfaction, knowing that she could still have someone stumbling over their words after such a simple sentence.

Deciding that her client has had probably enough, she gave her an easy smile, her grin growing ever so slightly at the confused and worried expression on the other's face.

"I'm just messin' around, don't worry 'bout it."

She was silent for a few painstaking seconds, a contemplative look crossing her face. This caused Eli to worry. Maybe her client didn't find her little joke amusing or was offended for whatever reason.

Fortunately enough, the tentative smile that she received caused her to let out a breath that she didn't know was holding.

"Right. _Duh. _Of course I knew that." Ms. Walker laughed awkwardly. She tried to play it off as cool, but Eli just gave her a knowing smile.

"_Anyway_." She cleared her throat, ignoring the blush tinting her cheeks. "It's finally nice to meet you Ms. T'Berya."

"Likewise, Ms. Walker." Eli grasped her hand and gave it a firm shake. "And please, no need for the formalities. Just call me Eli."

"In that case, then just call me Lucy." She said, returning the smile.

"Alright. _Lucy." _Liking the way her name rolled smoothly of her tongue. "But, before we begin, I'd like to go over a few precautionary measures, if that's fine by you?"

At the nod (which she couldn't help but notice was quite tentative), she continued, turning gravely serious. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish with these sessions?"

She was silent for a few moments, another contemplative look crossing her face. "I'd like to finally learn how to use my biotics." Lucyanswered, seemingly pleased with her response.

That seemed reasonable. A lot of people were still cautious about biotics and she didn't blame them one bit. She's heard about how rough the L'2 implants were and how dangerous they could be, so she understood completely.

"And once you've finished with these sessions, what will you do with these new found powers of yours?"

"I don't know...join the circus, I guess?" Eli couldn't help but feel smidgen of annoyance at this.

"Biotics isn't a toy, Ms. Walker." Lucy's smile immediately fell. "It's not something that you can throw away once you grow bored of the 'entertainment' that it supposedly provides. It's a dangerous, _lethal _weapon that could potentially not only hurt you, but even the people around you as well."

"Sorry. I don't even know why I said that, it was incredibly stupid." She laughed humorlessly, as if she was reprimanding herself; it reminded Eli all too well of her former self all those years ago and she absolutely hated seeing it on someone else, especially for someone who might be her student.

She felt a twinge of guilt spring fourth in her chest. She didn't want Lucy to feel restrained around her, to hold a part of herself back just because she felt the need to act a certain way.

"No, _I'm _sorry." Eli sighed. "I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. It was inappropriateof me."

"Wait, whoa." Lucy let out a small laugh, sounding almost appalled at the very notion of her apologizing. "Don't _ever_ apologize for enforcing the rules, 'I'd be worried if you didn't."

She let out yet _another _breath. Spirits, it's been _way _to long since she's had a normal conversation with a normal person. Her mind's way to busy worrying if she's said something wrong that her brain to mouth filter seems to have turned off.

"Honestly, though?" Lucy continued after a silent moment. "I don't really know what I'll do after this. I don't want too get ahead of myself."

True, she couldn't blame her for that. "Well, with that being said, I do know one thing that you'll be doing though."

"And what will that be?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Begging for these lessons to be easier." Eli stated, as if she was simply talking about the weather.

Lucy scoffed. "I'm a big girl. Trust me, I don't need help."

And people say ignorance is bliss. Oh how wrong they are.

***-The Fight for the Stars-* **

Eli watched on, a shit-eating grin on her face as Lucy laid flat on her back, breath threatening to succumb under what was _definitely_ utter exhaustion.

She remembered how difficult it was back then, when she first started to harness the power of the ezo molecules in her body. It's no easy feat, that's for sure.

She sauntered over to the heavily panting woman, her grin growing with each step. "Need help?"

"Don't...Even." Came the wheezed out reply.

She reached a hand out to her, just to tease her if anything. She wasn't surprised as her hand was swatted away.

A chuckle managed to escape past her lips. She tried to be discreet about it, but a glare was still sent her way. "Common, get up. We're not done yet."

She nudged her food a couple of times, a massive sigh emanating the room. A few moments later, a grumbling, reluctant Lucy was standing next to her. "Now go and lift that ball."

"I _did, _remember? I nearly-damn passed out!" She whined like a petulant child. It was quite amusing actually.

Eli crossed her arms. Most people had different methods that they utilized in order to properly learn biotics. Majority of the biotic population were similar but not everyone was the same and she told Lucy exactly that.

"So how do you plan to find what I'm accustomed to?"

"We field test."

"Fie-wait, what do mean _field test?_"

"Exactly what you think it means." Eli let out a small laugh. "I'll tell you to do certain methods and we'll see which is most effective." It was cruel, she knew that, but it was all in the name of science! - _biotics, I meant biotics. Not science._

Oops.

She was silent for a moment; her eyes wide like large round saucers. "I don't think I'll survive!"

"Oh stop being so dramatic. You'll be fine."

"Well, that's reassuring." Lucy bit out. Eli just gave her another smile.

She let out a large sigh. "Whatever. What's this method that you want me to try?"

Eli was silent for a moment. She needed to assess her first before she did anything. She didn't want to make Lucy to jump into another method only for it to be ineffective.

When she first saw her through the window, she could tell from her posture alone that she was very unsure, of what she didn't know. During their earlier meeting, Lucy was apologetic, you could even say timid. Then she stated that she wouldn't want to get too far ahead of herself.

Now, she just may be overthinking this, but she could say that Lucy may be emotionally unstable, or at least she may be going through a certain something that may be causing her distress.

With that interesting piece of information in mind, she stored it away for another time and focused on the task at hand. "We tried to force it, obviously that didn't work."

"_Obviously."_

Eli ignored the remark. "Now I want you to use your emotions to power your biotics."

Lucy gave her a bemused look. "...I'm ignorant towards this topic. Can you explain?"

"It's because you're thinking with the mindset that your biotics is some kind of muscle that you develop physically, it's not. Try to think of it as an emotion that you feel then go with that. I think that'll help."

Eli could tell that Lucy didn't quite understand, so she reiterated. "Think of something that you really want, or at least something that you're passionate about."

Lucy nodded then closed her eyes. "Alright. I'm thinking."

"Good. Now use that feeling inside of you, use the emotions that you feel to power the ezo molecules surging through your body and _lift_."

She once again watched from afar, unable to do anything but hope. Lucy raised her still limbs into position, one leg back and both arms raised, just like she taught her. Her eyes were still sealed, a look of concentration present on her face.

Then, she opened her eyes.

An eerie hue of purple shone from them. An intake of breath was heard from the room, from whom, Eli didn't know.

Nothing was happening for a few moments. This caused Eli to worry. Lucy's hand was shaking, though no light was surrounding it. A thin layer of sweat coated her brow, a grimace on her lips.

This clearly wasn't working. Lucy was about to _freakin' _collapse at anytime and the ball hasn't moved even -_ oh shit_. _Oh spirits, the ball was starting to lift up! _

Eli didn't dare breath. The ball was shaky in mid air and a congratulations was far from the tip of her tongue. Her eyes darted between Lucy and the object; her entire body was quivering from exhaustion.

_Fuck._

Eli surged forward, managing to catch her just in the nick of time.

"_Shit_ – why didn't you tell me that you were about to pass out!" She couldn't help but reprimand her. She cared about the safety of her students and she _hated _whenever they would try to toughen out the pain.

She let her lean against her shoulder, handing her a small water bottle that was just in reach. Lucy didn't respond to her immediately, which was expected, just gulped down the liquid in one large chug.

"I felt it Eli, I was right there. I just needed one more push." That was all she managed before she continued to drink from the bottle.

Eli sighed. "You listen to me and you good." She waited until Lucy looked at her. "You remember these words Lucy; if you have to force it, then you're doing it wrong."

"Then why'd you ask me to force it earlier?" She whined.

"I wanted you to experience what it would feel like if you struggled. Because if you struggle, then you're progressing."

Lucy pouted and Eli couldn't help but notice how childish it looked. "I don't like it, but I guess that makes sense..."

After Lucy managed to finally catch her breath, she handed back the empty water bottle back to Eli, sighing as she did so. "So I'm guessing we'll have to go though a few more methods, won't we?"

She didn't answer her, choosing to toss the empty water bottle in the air, easily catching it with a lift. "You saw how I did that?"

"That's how easy it should be. I didn't have to exert a tremendous effort just to lift it. It was as if I was simply _lifting _a ball." Eli grinned at her own little joke and Lucy just shook her head with a concealed smile.

"You say that, yet you're the one with numerous centuries of experience."

"I know, but you're with me. So, it should it be easy." Eli couldn't help but be boastful. Biotics was what she excelled at and she had no problem relaying her experiences to others.

"I honestly can't tell if that's pride, or confidence."

Wow. _Wow._ Eli actually had no response for that.

Lucy smirked, clearly amused by her response (or lack thereof). "If you're done being amazed by my clearly amazing wit, I'd like to continue on with the lesson?"

Alright, now she's just being cheeky. Eli just rolled her eyes. "_Anyway_, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," she casted a look to Lucy which she giggled in return, "the only reason why your having so much difficulty right now is because you haven't found a method in which your body and mind is comfortable with. "

"So once you achieve synergy the two, your training should be easier for you from then on." Lucy looked positively thrilled.

"Seriously? Then what the 'hell are we waiting for? Lets go!" Eli chuckled at her sudden burst of excitement. She's probably sick feeling exhausted after every try. Poor girl didn't know that this was just the start.

"Now, for this next method…its not exactly the most reliable." Eli winced as she said that. She wasn't exactly a huge fan of it.

"If its not reliable, then why suggest it?"

"Because it's a sure-fire method and you can count on it to work."

"I don't really see-"

"You need to clear your mind for it and spirits knows that you can only do that for so long."

Realization dawned on her a moment later. Another unknown look crossed her face and Eli hated that she couldn't decipher it.

She won't tell her that though.

"You said that this method was effective right?" Eli nodded.

"Then I don't really see a problem with it."

Did she hear that correctly? Eli took a moment to adjust her ears.

"Are you sure? Like I said, it's not exactly the most reliable."

"Don't worry about that. I mean, you said it yourself, everyone was different." True, she couldn't disagree on that.

Eli studied her for a moment. She wanted to make sure that she was making the right decision.

"Just trust me on this. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Eli sighed out. She couldn't help the unease that she suddenly felt, but she pushed it away and took her word.

Lucy got into position once more: eyes closed and limbs placed into its proper position.

Sure enough, once she opened them, the small ball was then incased with the same shade that covered her hands and eyes. It started to lift up - still shaky though - from the ground.

This time, Lucy didn't look like she was about to pass out. This time, she had control.

Her eyes widened in shock. "I'm actually doing it..." She exclaimed. The small ball that was incased in a purple light hovered a few feat away from them. It was shaking back and forth.

Eli then started to count down in her head.

3...2...1...and as predicted, the ball dropped.

Lucy's smile dropped, but still looked excited nonetheless. "Well, _was_ doing it, but still!"

Eli just shook her head. "Yeah, you did. But you also dropped it immediately after."

"'_If you're struggling, then you're progressing'. _I believe is what you said."

Eli narrowed her eyes at Lucy. "Why do you like to repeat my words?"

Lucy shrugged with a smirk. "I have a good trainer." And once again, Eli shook her head.

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

Eli watched on from the sidelines, correcting any mistake, guiding her if necessary and adding input when she felt that Lucy might need it.

She didn't agree on the method that Lucy chose to train with; it wasn't a method that she recommended, especially for beginners but Lucy insisted that she was fine.

In fact, she was quite adamant about it.

What was it about Lucy that made her want to choose this method anyway? Eli really wanted to know.

It wasn't her place; she knew that, but still.

Said person of interest was currently lifting a small box with her biotics. Despite her mindless inquires, Lucy had been making some _serious _progress over the course of two sessions.

Most biotics that she trained weren't able to successfully use lift without losing control of it a few moments later and Lucy mastered that within a few hours.

But maybe she shouldn't be as surprised as she is; most of her students were young children whose bodies haven't fully adapted to the ezo yet which meant that they would obviously have some trouble.

Lucy's body however has had years to develop, and though her biotics remained unused, the ezo inside would remain unaffected. The only real problem that she has is her ability to master control over those molecules.

Which shouldn't be a problem at all after some training.

A knock sounded throughout the room and Eli glanced to see Lola waving her over.

"Just continue working on your form. I'll be right back." Lucy nodded, still focused on the floating box.

She went over to the Quarian and she could see that Lola was holding a data-pad.

"It's from someone called, John?" Eli's eyes widened. John was the alias her boss used whenever he would send her a message. Sending it directly to her omni-tool would be too easy to track.

John was such a common name too, that tracking him down would be like searching for a hymen in a whorehouse.

Despite her 'family' not having the most legitimate of affairs, out of the four of them, she was the only (that she knew off) who was involved with this man and that if she were to tell anyone…

It not something that she'd ever take the chance of risking.

"Thanks' Lola, I was expecting this."

Lola shrugged. "Don't mention it, its what I do. I'll just watch over Ms. Walker while you do your thing."

She smiled at her once more and made her way over to the backroom where she connected the data-pad to her terminal. Once encrypted, a voice started to project from the small device.

'_An insignia of mine has been shattered due to an unexpected occurrence. Fortunately, my sources have told me that they have managed to locate a piece of it at a small repair shop at the side of town.'_

'_Your mission, if you choose to accept it, is to destroy or retrieve any remains of my insignia if at all possible. As always, should you be caught or any knowledge of me were to be given away, your pacemaker will be terminated immediately._

The pad flickered for a moment before all traces of the recording was wiped remotely. Eli sighed.

Just another day in the life of a teacher: You pretend to be loving person on the outside, but actually, you do the dirty works for an anonymous man who also just so happens to have total control over you.

The usual.

**1830** **hundred hours, closing time at Mr. Quickies...**

"Thank you, come again!" The old Mr. Jones said as he bid his last costumer of the day farewell.

The God's were generous today. Business was grand, costumes were satisfied and he even another visit from that Quarian, Lola? - what a lovely girl.

The door chimed with a close and he sealed it with a smile as it locked with a simple press of a button. Mr. Jones made his way to his office and sat down on his chair. He took a moment to rest, deciding to simply look over his desk.

His eyes piqued with interest as the small yet shattered pin that fixed earlier came into view. He rubbed his chin. It was another one of Lola's many odds and ends that she would hand him over to fix.

This pin of hers was truly magnificent, shame that it was shattered for whatever reason.

Suddenly, a cool cylindrical shaped object pressed against the back of his neck and he felt all of his color drain from his face.

"Thanks for holding my pin honey, but I'd like it back now."

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

**I want to update faster guys, but I just can't /3**


	13. All this for that?

**I know that some scenes are slow, but character development is also important guys! And don't worry, this chapter is where the story picks up its pace.**

***-The Fight for the Stars-***

A small box was levitating in front of my very eyes, caused by no one other than me. The feeling of the ezo gave me a head rush, but I cleared my mind and focused. The box lifted up and up, until it hit the ceiling before it floated down onto the ground.

I was doing quite well, that is until I heard a voice sound from behind me. "Wow. That's amazing…" Immediately, I felt my biotics weaken. The box lost the hue surrounding it and it fell to the ground with a plop.

I gasped; the feeling was too much, too unfamiliar at suddenly losing control but luckily, I managed to catch myself on my knees when I felt them buckle. My throat started to constrict the same as my chest; I couldn't breath.

I saw a Quarian from the corner of my eye wave her hands around like a headless chicken. She then crouched down to my level, hands still shaking as if she didn't know what to do with them.

She was expressing her panicked expression in a very exaggerated manner; I couldn't decipher what she was saying, but it was probably a few colorful curse words.

I tried to vocalize my thoughts, but it hurt too much to even try.

"Oh _Keelah_, Ms. Walker are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need water? _Bosh'tet, _this is all my fault_…_" I didn't want to speak, but I forced myself through the pain.

"_Water. Please."_ She immediately perked up. She handed me a bottle of water and I grabbed it from her outstretched hand.

Sweet relief. This water was of holy transcendence heritage. It has already done more for me than whatever 'help' I've received from Angel Gabriel.

I finished chugging the water down with a relieved sigh. "Thank you. So much." I placed my hands on my hips. "And don't apologize, please. Its not your fault."

"W-What? No, no…its all my fault. I shouldn't have said anything! You nearly…nearly…"

"…died?" I couldn't help but fill in for her. Her silver eyes widened almost comically inside her helmet.

"Died?!" Lola looked liked she was about to pass out from how much she was hyperventilating, that I felt a bit guilty for adding to it.

I took arm and squeezed just enough to grab her attention. "I wasn't really serious about dying Lola, I was just kidding."

She was silent for a moment, as if she had to process what just happened and when she did, her eyes widened once more before she dropped her head, unceremoniously, and held it between her hands.

"Oh _Keelah_, this is so _embarrassing_…" I know that Quarians have to be visually expressive, more so than most species, but seeing it in person was quite surprising.

Awkward encounters like this only happens in high school, for goodness sakes. But I guess I was wrong, since pretty much the same thing happened when I first met Eli.

"Lola? Lola, look at me." I grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face me. I understood exactly how Lola was feeling. She just needs someone to knock some truths into her and she should be fine after.

"Its not your fault. Stop thinking that it is, please. Yes, you caught me off guard, but at least we both know to be more careful next time, alright?"

When I felt that she fully understood, I released her shoulders. I used to be exactly like her back in the day, and the only thing that would calm me down is whenever Jenny would do the exact same thing.

_Jenny…_

Just as the thought came, I immediately pushed it away. I know exactly what happens if I allow myself to dwell on that thought.

"So, are we good? Are you good?" She wasn't as fidgety anymore this time. I was quite relieved at that. The only people that I've managed to talk to have been either the most dramatic, absurd or apprehensive ones I've ever met. Crazy.

"Yeah, sorry." She winced as the apology came out. "I'm just not very…social."

"But you're a receptionist. How does that work?"

"We don't really have a lot of customers…" I raised an eyebrow at her. It wasn't a valid reason and she and I both knew it.

"I'm just new to the Citadel, is all." Content with her reword, she continued. "I just need a bit more time to get used to talking with other species."

"Wait, your new?" I noticed that she started to curl a bit into herself, a defensive mechanism probably, so I explained. "I'm new to the Citadel as well. This is actually my first week here." I smiled at her to ease her nerves, which –thankfully- seemed to work.

"Really?" Lola started to ease down in a matter of seconds. "Oh _Keelah, _don't say anything to Eli but, the aliens here as so weird!" I couldn't contain my grin. "I can't - I just don't understand how some of them are so…so…"

"…Confusing? Complicated?"

"Yes! So much So, so much." She sighed, which didn't fog up her headpiece for some reason. "But, no offense though." Lola quickly added.

"Ah, that's fine. Trust me, Humans _are _confusing." We shared a laugh. Despite that we just met, I could already tell that she wasn't the type of person to let loose around someone that she's just met and knowing that I was able to do that to her was uplifting.

"How about we take a seat first?" I suggested, filling in the silence.

"But how about your training?"

"I think I'll just wait for Eli. I don't really want a repeat of what just happened." She winced.

"I'm still really sorry about that by the way. There aren't really a lot of Quarian biotics back at the fleet. So I don't know a whole lot about them." She spoke once we got comfortable on our seats.

"Oh? There are Quarian biotics?"

"Of course. Pretty much any sentient species is capable of biotics." That's interesting. I'll have to do research on that later.

"So how does a Quarian end up as a receptionist for a gym anyway?"

"By luck really." She chuckled. "I was passing by this gym when I saw that they had an open job. So, I took it."

"Enough about me. How about you? How you end up on the Citadel?"

I thought for a moment. If I was going to make acquaintances, then my story would have to stay the same if they ever ask more questions like these.

"Well, I wanted to have a change of pace from back home. Something new, you know?"

"Oh, I know how that feels." I smiled at her response.

"There wasn't really a lot for me back home. So I said, 'Screw it. Im moving to the Citadel and I'll just deal with whatever happens from there."

"Aren't you afraid of what might happen?"

"Of course I am." I chuckled. "But you won't get anywhere in life if you don't take risks."

I sighed internally. Admirable advice John. If only you had the balls to actually follow them.

Lola groaned. "I've heard of that _so_ many times."

"Its only because it's true."

"Doesn't make it any less annoying..." She muttered under her breath. I shook my head at her, surpressing a grin.

"So," Lola began as she leaned in closer. "How's Ms. T'Berya?"

It took me a moment to realize that she was actually teasing Eli. Only Eli's younger students were allowed to call her Ms. T'Berya, and that enough was 'pushing it'. We continued to exchange pleasantries after that, the both of us conversing about things we've noticed about Eli when I spotted said person of interest.

"Speak of the devil." Lola looked confused. "Here she comes now."

Eli then came bursting through the door, rambling a million different apologies as she paced to us. "I'm _so_ sorry about that. A friend of mind was having troubles and that I had to help him…it was just a mess." She breathed out.

"Why aren't you training?"Lola ducked her head sheepishly, attempting to squirm away but I held her in place with an arm around her shoulders.

"I nearly died. But our friend here saved me. My hero." Eli's eyes nearly popped out her socket and Lola looked like she wanted the ground to just swallow her up.

As I looked towards the two people next to me, my mind just did a little happy dance. Despite everything, I was already starting to form small friendships with people. _Check one._

*******—****The Fight for the Stars****—*******

I emerged from the locker room with a sigh.

Once Eli had returned from what I had officially dubbed as her office, for some reason, she felt the need to push me (as if she hasn't been before) as if I had no boundaries whatsoever.

So that was fun.

I made my way to the main room, passing by the picture of a Krogan with a freakin' _battle axe _placed on the wall, when Lola and Eli came into view.

Their conversation must have ended because Eli started to head towards me, or a least her office.

She reminded me once more to make sure that I ate enough to be able to properly sustain my body - the reasoning behind my near death experience - before biding me farewell.

But it wasn't Eli that caught my attention, it was how Lola reacted once Eli was out of sight: crestfallen.

I wasn't to usually pay attention to ones body language, but with the way Quarians were, it was difficult _not _to notice.

With the little knowledge I had of Lola, I made sure to come off as genuine as I could.

"Lola - hey."

She turned to me, hands (talons?) clasped together neatly. "Oh, hi Lucy. How was your session?" As if a switch has been flicked, all previous traces of what I saw disappeared;I could immediately tell what she was trying to do.

"Its tiring, but I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end." I was also avoiding, I knew that, but I didn't know how to approach her without coming off as intrusive, especially since we've just met. Hopefully she won't see it that way.

"I know we just met and I understand if you refuse to do so, but if you ever need anything: a friend, an ear to talk to-" I shrugged. "I'm just a call away." I squeezed her shoulder with a small smile before walking away.

When I was younger, Jenny did the same thing with me, though she wasn't as…_tactful_.

I could be misinterpreting something so trivial, maybe it could be something significant, either way, there was something about Lola that pulled me towards her, a feeling that compelled me to help.

"Lucy, wait!" My lip pulsed; I was gnawing at it incessantly and I didn't even notice.

"Yeah?" I replied as I turned back to her.

She hesitated; her feet were shuffling beneath her and she kept wringing her hands together - nervous habits which I made sure to remember.

"You said that I could tell you anything?" Her voice was soft, a stark contrast to how she was earlier.

"Of course, anything." I made sure my voice was firm. If she was taking this risk, then I _ha_ve to make sure that I could be the hypothetical wall that she could lean on for support.

Lola took a deep breath, before looking up to me with a steady gaze. "Its about Eli - don't tell her okay? - " My muscles tensed up involuntarily. Does this have anything to do with the fact that I saw her in the alleyway? "but, she seemed so down lately and-and I just wanted to do something for her."

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I was just over-estimating things. Good. That's good. I can work with that. "That's great! - "

She continued to ramble, as if I didn't say anything. "Its just - I feel like, she deserves more what than I'm already doing for her, you know? She's been like a sister to me ever since I came here and I've been wanting to do something nice for her."

I tried to cut in, but she seemed to ignore my very presence, lost in her worry-filled world. "Lola." I grabbed her shoulders before forcibly shaking her to gather her attention. "She's going to love what ever it is you're doing, alright? So just stop stressing."

She shuffled once more and I realized that she was blushing. "Sorry. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

"I noticed. What _are_ you doing for her anyway that's making you so worried?"

Lola looked around for a moment, making sure that Eli was out of sight. "A few days ago, I saw Eli holding a small, broken pin and I had the _brilliant_ idea of taking in to have it repaired at Mr. Quickes." Wait, I think I remember passing by a shop earlier with that unique name...

"And _now,_ she's going around, asking if I had seen it anywhere! If I just didn't touch anything - "

"Lola!" It didn't sit well with me that I had to shout at her, but she just had to stop rambling.

Startled, she looked up at me before dropped her head. "Sorry, I - It's a habit… "

"That's fine." I took a breath. "But if you had it repaired, why can't you just retrieve it? Imean, it' wont kill you or anything." I chuckled.

"I'm so busy with work and other things. I just can't find any spare time for myself." I nodded understandably.

I honestly had no idea why I was going out of my way to help her, but I'm sure Angel Gabriel won't mind if I played nice with the locals.

"You know, I actually pass through that store on my way here. I could get that pin for you if you really want it that badly."

I bit the inside of my cheek. I literally just met her a few hours ago, how could she trust a stranger?

"No, please. I don't want to impose-"

"I mean, it would take a load off of your back, plus, I'll be back tomorrow anyway. I could hand you the pin then." I insisted even further.

"Lola, I told you that it's fine." I emphasized my point by giving her a look. "It won't make a difference at all if I made a quick stop on my way home."

Finally relenting, she sighed. "Alright. Only If you're sure."

"I'm sure." She finally looked at ease now. I'd consider that a win.

"So what time will this pin be ready?"

She glanced at her omni-tool. "Oh about…5:30, just before the shop closes."

I noted the information in my omni-tool, setting an alarm to make sure I didn't forget. "Okay, is there anything else?" I made it a point that my new acquaintances saw me in a good light.

"Nothing right now. But Lucy, wait." She placed a hand on my shoulder, staring straight at me. "Thank you. It means a lot."

I smiled at the gesture. "No problem, Lola. Don't mention it." With that, we bid each other our farewell's before I made my way out, chuckling at the small wave Lola did.

***—The Fight for the Stars —***

So this next right should lead me directly in front of...not Mr. Quickies. Of course it wouldn't. I'm fucking lost despite my map.

Stupid buildings. Why do they have to all look alike? At least I was certain that Mr. Quickies is on this avenue, I knew that much.

I placed my hands on my hips with a frown, ignoring the lingering looks of the passersby.

From my peripherals, I could see a rather...thinks-he's-charming-but-actually-not young fellow approach me and I could already tell what his intentions were.

"Excuse me ma'am, you look like you'd need some help." I rolled my eyes internally. I faced him with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I do actually. Do you know where Mr. Quickies is?" I asked politely.

I didn't miss the way his eyes roamed over my body, and just the feel of it alone made me want to take another shower.

"That's just down the block. I could lead you to it." You could of just told me where it was, instead of trying to get into my pants.

"Uh...sure. Lead the way." He sent me a crooked smile before he started walking, with me following behind shortly.

"So, are you new to the area?" Blondie asked while I was wondering why he even had a _right_ to ask.

"New to the Citadal actually. I'm visiting my boyfriend." This time, I actually let out a smirk, but disguised it as a fond smile.

I could immediately see blondie's face fall and seeing it also brought me a small sense of satisfaction.

Blondie gave me a charming smile, and I was impressed by how quickly he managed to pick himself up. "Really? May I suggest that you visit the presidium then? The vids don't do it any justice."

"Oh, I'm excited for that one. I can't wait." I clapped a little just for good measure.

After that, Mr. Quickies came into view, blondie pointing towards it. "Well, it's right over there like I said. Good luck on the Citadel. Don't be a stranger."

"Aw, thank you." I smiled brightly. "And I won't. Bye!" I waved towards him with enthusiasm that rivaled one of a cheerleader.

Once blondie-get-in-my-pants was out of sight, I dropped all pretenses and flipped him off. He was so damn obvious, I could see and tell what he wanted, clear as day.

Whatever. At least I'm here now and I could get that pin Lola was freaking out over.

The store itself was yellow in color with a small elf as its logo; it was a stark contrast to the grayish-white buildings in the surrounding area. There was also an alleyway that happened to be right next to it and-and...

I didn't know when my breath had suddenly became dry. I couldn't breath. The boot was pressing down on me, the pavement was digging into my skin. A knife - oh God, the knife - my vision whitened and then there was a card falling into view -

There was a card falling into view.

I fingered the small of my back, there was no wound. I felt around my throat, air could circulate again. I looked around me, the Citadel was still there, and so was the small card.

_**Empty your mind, banish all thought.**_

It wasn't my fathers word's, but I could hear his voice all the same. A moment later, my face was void of emotion, an empty canvas for me to shape into whatever i wanted.

I pocketed the card and finally entered the store. I frowned at what I saw. The shop was entirely empty. No customers nor a cashier. I checked my omni-tool, there was still 5 minutes left before the store closed.

There wasn't a lot for me to explore but when I rounded a corner, a door that read 'Authorized Personnel only' came into view. A door that was also slightly ajar.

Immediately, I could feel an a alarm start to ring in my head. _No!_ Jesus Christ, all I'm doing is retrieving a pin for Lola, not infiltrating a military compound.

I paused. I didn't know where that thought came from. That troubled me. A lot.

I opened the door and the first thing that greeted me was the coolness of the room. There was a grayish tint that colored the walls yet the black _wall-pole-thing?-_ that separated the room stuck out like a sore thumb. Kinda like a gun.

A gun that was also pointed straight at my face.

I didn't exactly know what had happened next. I just...reacted. That was all I was able to describe it as. I was fully conscious of the decisions I was making, yet at the same time I wasn't.

I deflected her arm with the back of my forearm and gave a jab towards her neck with the other. I heard the gun clatter somewhere towards my left. Her reaction was instantaneous; a gargled cry escaped past the asari's lips while my hand started to throb from the hit.

I scrambled to get the nearest object to my right, a smooth and metallic object, and swung it with both hands across her face, causing the Asari to collapse near the doorway. The metallic object in my hands - a tray now that I had identified it- started to ring, my hands following suit.

Just then, a movement to my right had caught my eye and I nearly hit him with the tray before I somehow managed to identify him as the shopkeeper. I released a sigh of relief.

"C-sec. Now." My heart was pounding a mile a minute.I had to force myself to take deep breaths.

He nodded dumbly and opened his omni-tool, fingers gliding across the orange hologram with practiced ease. I released the tray, letting it hang off loosely.

But that was a mistake. The Asari was still there. Her gun hasn't been kicked away from her reach. I heard a gunshot. I tried to lift the tray, to block what I could. My reaction was quick, but it was too late.

She had the gun once more, and I let her take it.

***—The Fight for the Stars—***

**Hi. This hasn't been checked by my co-author yet. So if there are any mistakes, they will be fixed soon. This was also my first action scene, lol.**

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
